CAPOTANDO
by JosiCullenPattinson
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO; Jacob Black esteve apaixonado por seu melhor amigo Edward Cullen por dez anos. Esconder o fato de que ele é bissexual não foi fácil durante a faculdade, mas Jacob fez isso porque ele não queria perder a amizade de Edward . Mas quando os dois passam três dias juntos e sozinhos em uma viagem de pesca, Jacob não consegue esconder seus sentimentos por mais tempo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ela **__**entrou na cozinha usando nada mais que uma toalha.**_

_**Edward Cullen congelou com a xícara de café levantada a meio caminho de sua boca.**_

"_**Maldição" murmurou.**_

_**Bella adorava caminhar pela casa quase sem nada porque sabia que o deixava louco. A pele marfim, seus peitos firmes do tamanho de maçãs, pernas incrivelmente longas, o cabelo vermelho curto, grandes olhos castanhos... Que se combinava para manter perpetuamente seu pênis duro.**_

_**Ela passeava em frente a ele, o sorriso de sereia curvava seus lábios. "Pensei em te mostrar o que perderá enquanto estiver em sua viagem de pesca."**_

_**E sua toalha caiu ao chão.**_

_**Edward inspirou profundamente enquanto seu olhar percorreu lentamente suas curvas. Fizeram amor fazia menos de uma hora. Isso não parecia importar ao seu pênis. Um olhar em seu corpo e ele a queria de novo.**_

"_**É uma mulher malvada."**_

_**Ela sorriu com malicia. "Eu sei."**_

_**Edward se aproximou e passou o polegar por seu mamilo. Imediatamente se enrugou como se implorasse por mais. Deixou a xícara sobre o balcão, e embalou os dois seios em suas mãos. Seu pênis cresceu mais duro com cada passada dos polegares sobre os mamilos.**_

"_**Isto não é justo, Bella. Jacob estará aqui dentro de meia hora."**_

_**Ela arqueou as costas, apertando seu peito com mais firmeza em suas mãos. "Isso é muito tempo para uma rapidinha."**_

_**A idéia era tentadora. Bella apresentou-se diante dele, recentemente saída da ducha e com aroma de flores do sabonete líquido que usava. Se ele deslizasse a mão entre suas coxas, sabia que ia encontrá-la molhada e aberta.**_

_**Bella rodeou com seus braços o pescoço de Edward e apertou seu corpo ao dele. Movendo seus quadris para frente e para trás, esfregando sua vara com seu montículo. "Passou muito tempo desde que me agarrou na mesa da cozinha."**_

_**Um homem só poderia sofrer tanta provocação antes que tivesse que agir. Edward embalou o rosto de Bella em suas mãos e a beijou profundamente. Ela suspirou e abriu os lábios para o impulso da língua. Ela o atraiu a sua boca, mordiscando brandamente antes de chupar seus lábios. Lambeu o canto de sua boca, passando a língua pelo lábio inferior.**_

_**Nunca tinha experimentado beijos tão quentes como os que compartilhava com Bella.**_

_**Beijando-a, Edward caminhou para trás até que se chocou contra a mesa redonda de madeira no meio da cozinha. "Incline-te sobre a mesa" ordenou contra seus lábios depois de mais um beijo, Bella se voltou e fez o que disse.**_

_**Edward abriu as nádegas com os polegares e olhou sua vagina.**_

_**Definitivamente estava úmida e aberta à espera de seu pênis.**_

_**Ele tinha que prová-la primeiro. Caindo de joelhos, Edward lambeu desde seus clitóris a seu ânus. Ouviu o suave suspiro de Bella antes que separasse as pernas uns centímetros mais. Encantava-lhe quando comia sua vagina. Isso funcionou para Edward já que ele queria prová-la. Saboreou o salgado e doce de seus sucos quando passou a língua de cima abaixo por seus lábios.**_

"_**Isso é incrível". Bella pressionou sua vagina mais perto de seu rosto. "É tão bom nisto."**_

_**Edward levou a língua a seu ânus. Embora não tivesse tido dezenas de amantes em sua vida, tinha tido suficiente para saber que muitas mulheres não apreciavam o jogo anal. Bella o fazia. Considerava-se muito afortunado por estar apaixonado por uma mulher cujo apetite sexual igualava o seu.**_

_**Começou a foder seu orifício com a língua. Às vezes ela gozava só com a estimulação anal, mas geralmente necessitava a atenção sobre seus clitóris também. Edward notava em sua respiração rouca, que ela não duraria muito antes que chegasse a seu clímax. Tocou seu clitóris enquanto continuava fodendo com a língua seu orifício.**_

"_**Deus, eu adoro o que faz com a língua!"**_

_**Edward sorriu para si mesmo. Não duvidava nada de sua declaração, tendo em conta que o sexo oral foi sempre parte de seu fazer o amor... Tanto para ela como para ele.**_

_**Seu corpo se acalmou, e então, ela lançou um gemido profundo e se estremeceu. "Sim! Deus, sim!"**_

_**Edward empurrou dois dedos dentro de seu canal e suas paredes se contraíram ao redor deles. Seguiu lambendo seu ânus até que ela ficou quieta de novo.**_

_**Ele sentia como se seu pênis fosse estalar o zíper a qualquer momento. Ela queria uma rapidinha, pois o que obteria seria uma rapidinha. Edward se levantou, desabotoou os jeans, e enfiou seu eixo dentro de sua vagina. Agarrou os quadris de Bella, e a penetrou com força e rápido.**_

_**O suor apareceu em sua testa. Seu coração pulsava com força. Esforçou-se por respirar sem ofegar. Observou a maneira que os lábios femininos parecia fecharem-se em sua carne dura, como se não quisessem liberá-lo. Seu creme cobria sua vara, fazendo que deslizasse com facilidade dentro e fora de seu corpo.**_

_**Seu orgasmo se construía com rapidez em suas bolas. E envolveu seu corpo quando sentiu a vagina de Bella contraindo-se ao redor de seu pênis em um segundo orgasmo.**_

_**Edward se inclinou e beijou a nuca de Bella. "Maldição, mulher. Vai me matar com o sexo."**_

"_**Que maneira de morrer!"**_

_**Ele riu entre dentes. Morrer de sexo sem dúvida seria o melhor caminho a seguir, especialmente se estivesse envolto nos braços de Bella neste momento. A conhecia fazia oito meses. Estava vivendo com ele por três meses. O amor que sentia por Bella era muito mais forte que algo que tivesse sentido por alguma outra mulher em sua vida.**_

_**Queria passar o resto de sua vida com ela.**_

_**Beijou-lhe a nuca uma vez mais e mordiscou seu lóbulo. "Gostou da rapidinha?"**_

"_**Gozei duas vezes, tem que me perguntar se eu gostei?"**_

"_**Só estava me assegurando." Edward se endireitou e retirou lentamente seu pênis. Ajudou Bella a ficar em pé, então a envolveu em seus braços para um beijo suave. "Quero que esteja satisfeita."**_

"_**Sempre estou satisfeita. É um amante incrível."**_

"_**Você só me ama por minha língua."**_

_**Sorrindo entre dentes, envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. "E outras partes de sua anatomia."**_

"_**Não tinha idéia de que você gostasse tanto de sexo quando comecei a sair contigo."**_

"_**Mas não está contente?"**_

_**Edward lhe apertou as nádegas. "Imensamente."**_

_**Baixou a cabeça para beijá-la, mas se deteve antes de tocar seus lábios, quando ouviu um veículo de tração no caminho da entrada.**_

"_**Acredito que Jacob está aqui." Disse-lhe que viesse para a porta da cozinha.**_

"_**Esse é meu sinal para sair daqui."**_

_**Bella se inclinou e recolheu a toalha. Edward não pôde resistir e lhe dar um duro golpe na nádega enquanto estava ao ar. Ela soltou um grito de indignação, endireitou-se e esfregou a nádega golpeada.**_

"_**Vai pagar por isso."**_

_**Ele sorriu. "Sinceramente espero que sim."**_

_**Bella escapuliu da cozinha. Edward ouviu uma porta de carro fechar-se. Pegou o pano de prato da alça do forno, e rapidamente limpou seu pênis e o colocou de novo na calça. Tinha afivelado o cinto quando ouviu uma batida na porta da cozinha. Atirando o pano sujo debaixo da pia, correu para a porta.**_

_**Mantiveram-se em contato por telefone e por e-mail durante dez anos, desde que ele e Jacob se graduaram na faculdade. Esta era a primeira vez que via seu amigo em dois anos. Um olhar rápido para ver a barba bem recortada, o cabelo comprido e escuro recolhido em um rabo-de-cavalo, o corpo alto que estava tão em forma como dez anos atrás.**_

_**Edward sorriu. "Ei, homem."**_

"_**Ei, você." Jacob passou pela porta e envolveu Edward em um abraço golpeando suas costas. "É bom te ver."**_

"_**A ti também." Edward fechou a porta, então ficou de frente para seu amigo. "Como foi sua viagem?"**_

"_**Bem. Gostei de dirigir. Fazia tempo que eu não dirigia simplesmente por prazer.''**_

_**Edward fez um gesto para a mesa. "Sente-se. Quer café?''**_

"_**Sim, depois de usar o banheiro.''**_

"_**Claro que sim. Através da sala de estar no corredor, primeira porta à direita.''**_

_**Não foi até que Jacob saiu da cozinha que Edward se deu conta que lhe doíam às bochechas de tanto sorrir. Realmente tinha sentido saudades de seu amigo. Ele e Jacob haviam sido virtualmente inseparáveis na faculdade desde o primeiro dia. Os dois tinham se inscrito para a aula de inglês com a professora Tania Denali porque ela tinha uns enormes seios. Isso tinha sido o requisito mais importante na medida em que eles estavam preocupados, como a maioria dos meninos normais de dezoito anos de idade, pensando com seus pênis.**_

_**Averiguar se seus peitos eram reais foi um pouco mais difícil. Jacob tinha obtido essa façanha com dois meses de aula, quando lhe pediu algumas aulas particulares. Ela tinha dado aulas particulares, mas não de inglês. Jacob tinha garantido a Edward que tudo o que a professora Denali possuía era definitivamente real.**_

_**Não é que não tivesse acreditado em seu amigo, mas Edward queria averiguá-lo por si mesmo. Suas aulas particulares começaram duas semanas depois. A mulher de trinta e dois anos tinha ensinado a Edward mais de sexo que qualquer mulher com quem tivesse estado antes ou depois dela.**_

_**Ele e Jacob se alternaram para foder à professora durante seu primeiro e segundo ano. Edward tinha fantasiado frequentemente a respeito de um trio, mas nunca o mencionou a Jacob. Não sabia como ia reagir à sugestão. Edward pensou que teria sido divertido.**_

_**Ainda pensava que seria divertido.**_

"_**Muito melhor," disse Jacob enquanto caminhava à cozinha. "Agora tenho tempo para o café."**_

"_**Já está saindo.''**_

_**Agora que a idéia de um ménage a três tinha estalado em sua mente, Edward não podia deixar de pensar nisso. Serviu café em duas xícaras, enquanto um sem fim de imagens ardentes corria por sua cabeça. Podia ver Bella na cama, com as pernas abertas para expor sua vagina cremosa. Ele lambendo seus sucos, enquanto ela chupava o pênis de Jacob. Ela gozaria com sua língua antes que ele a fodesse. Ou melhor, olharia enquanto Jacob a fodia. Ou melhor, ambos a tomariam ao mesmo tempo... Um na vagina e outro no ânus.**_

_**Maldita seja ele gostava dessa idéia.**_

"_**O café estará frio antes que retorne aqui.''**_

_**Conectando-se de volta ao presente, Edward pegou as xícaras e as levou até a mesa.**_

"_**Sinto muito. Só sonhava acordado." Pôs uma xícara diante de Jacob. "Experimente este. É minha nova mescla para o café da manhã. Encontrei um fornecedor diferente e eu gosto do café.''**_

_**Jacob tomou um gole cauteloso da bebida quente. "Muito bom. Gostei.''**_

"_**Vou começar a servi-lo em um par de semanas, quando minha oferta atual se acabe."**_

"_**Assim que sua cafeteria está indo bem?"**_

"_**Sim. O negócio se acelerou muito nos últimos meses. Espero que melhore quando abrirem a livraria ao lado."**_

"_**Falou sobre isso no último e-mail. Teu amigo vai transformar um velho edifício em uma livraria, verdade?"**_

"_**Sim. Ele me falou da demolição da parede entre os dois edifícios para que as pessoas pudessem passar. Seu pai é dono do quarteirão inteiro, assim não haveria nenhum problema em obter o visto à conversão. Bella vai fazer o trabalho artístico nas paredes da livraria então vai estar mesclada com minha loja. Ela é uma artista incrível."**_

_**Jacob tomou outro gole de café.**_

"_**Assim quando vou conhecer Bella?"**_

"_**Está se vestindo. Estará aqui em alguns minutos."**_

"_**Você delirou sobre ela durante meses."**_

"_**Ela é especial."**_

"_**Deve ser." Baixando a xícara, Jacob se inclinou para frente e apoiou os antebraços na mesa. "Sonhava com ela enquanto estava fazendo o café? Estava perdido por completo em seus pensamentos."**_

_**Estando tão perto, Edward pôde ver olhos de Jacob. Olhos pretos espetaculares. Era belo, quase até o ponto de ser bonito. Os cílios escuros, nariz reto, maçãs do rosto salientes e a mandíbula forte se combinaram para fazê-lo um ímã incrível. Nunca tinha tido problemas para conseguir qualquer garota que quisesse na cama. Tinha visto garotas e meninos jogarem uma segunda olhada a Jacob quando passava a seu lado.**_

_**Quando Edward se deu conta de que estava olhando Jacob, tomou um pouco de sua xícara. Seu coração pulsava um pouco mais rápido, e não estava seguro do por que.**_

"_**Em realidade, estava pensando na Tania Denali. Lembra-se dela?"**_

_**Um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios de Jacob.**_

"_**Oh, sim! Definitivamente me lembro da professora Denali." Sentou-se em sua cadeira. "O que te fez pensar nela?"**_

"_**Tão somente recordava quando você e eu nos conhecemos, e como estávamos os dois em sua classe."**_

"_**E a forma em que ambos a fodiamos."**_

"_**Sim, isso também."**_

_**Jacob riu entre dentes. "Ela era um pedaço quente. Quase insaciável."**_

"_**Perfeita para um menino de dezoito anos."**_

"_**Isso é certo." Jacob pegou sua xícara. "Ela me ensinou alguns movimentos que eu não pensava que fossem fisicamente possíveis."**_

_**O forte tac-tac dos saltos altos de Bella no piso de madeira, anunciou sua chegada.**_

_**Edward levantou a vista quando ela entrou na cozinha. Como sempre, quando a viu seu coração vacilou em seu peito. Sorrindo, ficou de pé. "Aqui está minha garota."**_

_**Jacob também ficou em pé e se virou para Bella. Edward viu Bella tropeçar um passo e arregalar os olhos. Havia lhe mostrado fotos de Jacob, mas as imagens não lhe faziam justiça. O homem deveria ter feito sua vida diante da câmera ao invés de atrás dela.**_

"_**Jacob, minha dama favorita, Bella Swan. Bella, meu melhor amigo, Jacob Black."**_

_**Bella sorriu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Jacob. "Finalmente, posso conhecer o célebre fotógrafo."**_

_**Jacob olhou a mão e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, isso não é suficiente." Pegou a mão de Bella e atraiu-a mais perto. "A dama favorita do Edward consegue um abraço."**_

_**Edward viu os olhos de Bella ficarem vesgos quando Jacob a abraçou. Ele riu entre dentes. Não sentia ciúmes, apesar de sua amante ter achado o outro homem atraente. Ele e Bella frequentemente apontavam pessoas atraentes um para o outro, comentando sobre seu aspecto, sua roupa, seu cabelo. Tinham o tipo de relação aberta que sempre tinha querido com uma mulher.**_

_**Jacob soltou Bella e sorriu para Edward .**_

"_**Ela tem um bom abraço."**_

"_**É boa em tudo."**_

_**Bella se ruborizou, embora franzisse o cenho para Edward .**_

"_**Suponho que os dois vão falar sobre sexo e amantes do passado enquanto estiverem nesse barco."**_

"_**Sim."**_

"_**Não lhe diga todos meus segredos, de acordo?"**_

"_**Quer dizer que não posso falar para Jacob sobre este pequeno som que faz quando…?"**_

_**Bella golpeou sua mão sobre a boca de Edward . "Sim, assim é. Pelo menos não diga quando eu estiver perto."**_

_**Edward mordiscou um lado de sua mão. "Combinado. Não vou contar nenhum de seus segredos quando estiver perto."**_

"_**Por que isso não me faz sentir melhor?"**_

_**Jacob se pôs a rir. "Ela te pegou, Edward ."**_

"_**Desde nosso primeiro encontro."**_

_**Bella sorriu com ternura e tocou Edward na bochecha. "Foi um cavalheiro nesse encontro. Mal me tocou." Olhou para Jacob. "Ele me deu um casto beijo na bochecha na porta depois do nosso encontro. Inclusive não entrou para tomar um café."**_

"_**Eu não confiava em mim mesmo para não saltar sobre você."**_

"_**Não teve nenhum problema no segundo encontro."**_

_**Edward sacudiu as sobrancelhas. "Não tinha que ser um cavalheiro no segundo encontro."**_

"_**Vê o que tenho que agüentar?" Bella perguntou a Jacob.**_

_**Jacob levantou as duas mãos. "Não vou me envolver."**_

''_**É um homem 'inteligente'." Ela olhou o relógio na parede. "Odeio interromper isto rapazes, mas tenho que ir para o trabalho. Jacob, falaremos mais no domingo."**_

"_**Vou esperar isso."**_

"_**Vou acompanhar Bella até o carro" disse Edward . "Volto em seguida."**_

_**Edward apertou o botão para levantar a porta da garagem e logo abriu a porta do carro de Bella. Ele a enquadrou na abertura, com um braço sobre a porta, e o outro no teto do carro. "Então, o que achou de Jacob?"**_

"_**Ele é legal. Parece ter um grande senso de humor."**_

"_**Tem mesmo."**_

"_**E é magnífico."**_

"_**Imaginei que você perceberia."**_

_**Envolvendo seu rosto entre as mãos, Bella o beijou suavemente. "E você também é. E te amo."**_

"_**Eu também te amo." Edward a beijou, demorada e profundamente. "Vou sentir saudades de você."**_

"_**Vai estar tão ocupado capturando peixes e fanfarronando com Jacob, que não vai pensar em mim."**_

"_**Quer apostar?"**_

_**Ela sorriu. "Vou sentir saudades também." Especialmente de noite na cama.**_

"_**Não desgaste seu vibrador enquanto estou fora."**_

"_**Obrigada pelo aviso. Será melhor comprar mais baterias."**_

_**Bella riu, e Edward se uniu a sua risada. Envolveu-a fortemente com seus braços ao redor da cintura e a atraiu para si. "Se dá conta que vou fantasiar a respeito de você e o vibrador todo o tempo que estiver fora."**_

"_**Podemos brincar com ele quando voltar."**_

"_**Isso é um trato". Beijou-a outra vez enquanto acariciava as costas e as nádegas. "Vou telefonar esta noite."**_

"_**Muito bem. Que se divirtam, mas tomem cuidado."**_

_**Bella se sentou ao volante e ligou o carro. Edward a observou até a perder de vista antes de baixar a porta da garagem. Definitivamente sentiria saudades de Bella, mas teria três dias na água com seu melhor amigo.**_

_**Quase não podia esperar para estar no barco.**_

_**Bella verificou duas vezes as figuras que apareciam em seu computador antes de mandar imprimir. Seu chefe confiava nela implicitamente, mas ela sempre gostava de elaborar uma planilha na primeira semana de cada mês para mostrar para Byron exatamente o que a clínica tinha realizado no mês anterior.**_

_**Bella girou em sua cadeira e olhou pela janela. As altas árvores de abetos encheram sua visão. Quando as coisas ficavam loucas no escritório, podia contemplar todo o verde em frente a sua janela e pensar em algo agradável... Como Edward .**_

_**Os pensamentos de seu amante enchiam sua mente várias vezes ao dia. Estava tão louca de amor por ele. Sabia que ele era sua outra metade, seu companheiro de alma, desde seu segundo encontro. No momento em que a tinha beijado, esteve segura de que era o homem de seus sonhos. E a primeira vez que fizeram amor...**_

_**Um calafrio delicioso lhe percorreu as costas com a lembrança da primeira vez que Edward tinha deslizado seu pênis dentro dela. Quase colocaram a cama em chamas, o sexo era tão quente.**_

_**Depois de oito meses juntos, fazer amor não tinha esfriado um grau. As amigas de Bella haviam dito que o calor não ia durar que a paixão se desvaneceria com o tempo. Ela não acreditava nisso. A paixão não tinha que morrer se o casal não o permitia. Um casal poderia acrescentar novas posições, brinquedos, lubrificantes com sabor, um pouco de sadomasoquismo...**_

_**Ou outro homem.**_

_**A culpa apertou em seu peito por considerar sequer ter intimidade com um homem diferente de Edward . Havia lhe dito esta manhã que ele era um amante incrível. Tinha querido dizer isso. Satisfazia-a como nenhum homem que ela tinha tido. Entretanto, quando tinha visto Jacob, quando a tinha abraçado, definitivamente sentiu uma faísca entre suas pernas. Era quase tão forte como o impulso que sentiu a primeira vez que conheceu Edward . Nunca tinha tido sexo com um homem no primeiro encontro. Mas teria feito com Edward , se ele não tivesse sido um cavalheiro e a deixasse na porta de sua casa.**_

_**É obvio, tinham feito no segundo encontro, e todos os encontros depois disso.**_

_**Bella não sabia se Edward consentiria com um trio. Nunca tinham discutido isso. Ele não tinha nem idéia de que sua fantasia era estar com dois homens de uma vez. Em especial não sabia que ela adoraria ver dois homens juntos. Que delícia seria ver um homem foder Edward !**_

_**Provavelmente riria se tocasse no tema de um ménage. Ou ficaria ferido, pensando que não era homem suficientemente para ela? Nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Ela amava seu café com leite, mas isso não significava que não desejasse um cappuccino de vez em quando. Embora Edward a fizesse feliz sexualmente, ela não se importaria de transar com outro homem.**_

_**Edward e Jacob estariam no barco de Edward até o domingo. Depois disso, Jacob estaria em sua casa até o sábado. Isso daria aos três, tempo suficiente para explorar... Tudo o que tinha que fazer era encontrar a maneira de expor o tema a Edward .**_

_**Jacob levantou a caixa de cerveja do píer e a entregou a Edward no barco.**_

"_**Está seguro de que uma caixa é suficiente?"**_

_**Edward sorriu. "Já tenho uma caixa a bordo."**_

_**Homem inteligente."**_

_**Lembro-me de como tomava cerveja."**_

"_**Recordo ter tido sua ajuda com a cerveja."**_

_**Detalhe."**_

_**Rindo, Jacob levou as sacolas de comestíveis. Ele e Edward detiveram-se no supermercado a caminho para o porto. Edward disse que já tinha abastecido os gabinetes da cozinha, mas queria caminhar pelos corredores no caso de ter esquecido algo. Jacob esperava apanhar um salmão que pudessem preparar para o jantar. Mas estava seguro de que não passariam fome assim havia comprado quatro grande bifes. Nunca era demais ter um plano reserva.**_

"_**Aqui" disse Jacob, entregando as sacolas para Edward . "Isso é tudo, exceto minha bolsa."**_

"_**Não precisava comprar carne, homem. Aonde eu vou lhe levar, o salmão saltará ao bote. Inclusive não teremos que utilizar nossas varas de pescar."**_

_**Edward se virou com as sacolas nas mãos. Jacob ficou olhando o traseiro de Edward nos jeans apertados. Ele podia pensar em uma maneira de utilizar sua "vara" que seria melhor que na captura de peixes.**_

_**Com um suspiro, Jacob recolheu sua mochila e subiu ao barco. Tinha que estar louco para torturar-se desta maneira. Três dias em um barco com o Edward . Podia ver, podia babar, mas não podia tocá-lo da forma que desejava. Não podia ter Edward em seus braços, lhe dizer que o amava que o fazia desde que eram estudantes de primeiro ano na faculdade.**_

_**Amor não correspondido suspirou.**_

_**Ele seria amigo de Edward , igual tinha sido durante os últimos quatorze anos, em vez do amante que tão desesperadamente queria ser.**_

"_**Não há um limite no número de salmões que pode pegar?" Perguntou Jacob.**_

"_**Dois por pessoa e por dia. Mas também há outros peixes. Prometo-lhe isso, vamos pescar."**_

_**Edward se ajoelhou na coberta, abriu a caixa de cerveja, e começou a colocar as garrafas na mini-geladeira. "Leva sua bolsa para abaixo. Estarei ali em um segundo."**_

"_**Está bem."**_

_**Jacob caminhou através da cabine e desceu as escadas para a cozinha. Notou os utensílios de cozinha, a pia dupla, o gabinete de bebidas com portas de vidro e a televisão de tela plana à sua esquerda. Um sofá à direita que acomodaria facilmente cinco pessoas. Podia ver o que ele supôs que era a cabine principal através de uma porta aberta. Virou-se e viu mais duas portas abertas, uma para o camarote, a outra para a proa.**_

_**Edward desceu a escada quando Jacob deixou cair à mochila sobre a cama do camarote. Deteve-se na soleira. "O que te parece?"**_

"_**Está muito bem. De quanto, é cinquenta pés?"**_

"_**Cinqüenta e dois. Comprei-o um mês depois que conheci Bella."**_

"_**E ela gosta?"**_

"_**Sim, exceto que ela lamenta que a combinação de cores não seja em verde em vez de azul." Rindo, Edward negou com a cabeça. "Mulheres."**_

"_**Não se pode viver com elas."**_

"_**Não se pode viver sem elas. Sim, sei. A última parte desse velho refrão que diz é discutível às vezes."**_

"_**Estou seguro de que as mulheres dizem o mesmo dos homens."**_

"_**Provavelmente."**_

_**Edward não disse nada, mas olhou fixamente os olhos de Jacob. Jacob sabia que tinha que olhar para outro lado, sabia que nunca poderia haver algo entre Edward e ele sem importar o muito que desejasse. Entretanto, não pôde afastar o olhar de Edward . Um pequeno raio de esperança floresceu em seu interior. Talvez Edward tivesse sentimentos por ele.**_

_**O estado de ânimo se rompeu quando Edward lhe deu uma palmada no ombro.**_

"_**Vamos pôr este barco em movimento," disse Edward . "Temos que pescar."**_

_**Tão rápido como o raio floresceu, fracassou e morreu. Edward estava apaixonado por Bella e dedicado a ela. Provavelmente nunca tinha tido pensamentos sexuais a respeito de outro homem.**_

_**Jacob seguiu Edward fora do camarote e subiu as escadas para a cabine de comando. Ele e Edward eram os melhores amigos. Jacob queria mais, mas sabia que não ia acontecer. Durante a seguinte semana e meia, desfrutaria do tempo com Edward e Bella e não o esbanjaria desejando o que nunca poderia acontecer.**_

_**Edward manobrou o barco fora do píer. Sentiu-se agradecido de ter que concentrar-se para não pensar em Jacob. Algo tinha ocorrido nesse camarote. Uma faísca que tinha passado entre eles, algum tipo de energia estranha.**_

_**Algo que nunca tinha experimentado.**_

_**Jacob entrou e ficou ao seu lado, com uma garrafa de cerveja em cada mão. "Preparado para isto?"**_

_**O álcool soava como uma boa ideia. "Sim. Obrigado." Tomou uma das garrafas de Jacob e bebeu um gole enorme.**_

_**Ele não estava acostumado a beber enquanto dirigia o barco. Mas estavam quase no lugar onde pensava jogar a âncora, decidiu que uma primeira cerveja estaria bem.**_

"_**Quando os salmões vão começar a saltar no barco?" Perguntou Jacob.**_

_**Edward olhou para seu amigo. Os olhos de Jacob brilhavam de risada. Agradecido por não perceber nenhuma parte da estranha energia que sentiu no camarote com Jacob, sorriu a seu amigo.**_

"_**Crê que estou mentindo? Então espera. Não necessitaremos os filés que comprou, porque estaremos tendo salmão fresco para o jantar."**_

"_**Não há razão para que não possamos ter ambas as coisas."**_

"_**Sim, é verdade. Você pode grelhar os filés aqui na churrasqueira, e eu vou assar o salmão."**_

"_**Maldição, já estou com água na boca."**_

_**Edward começou a rir.**_

"_**Há um montão de coisas para aperitivo na cozinha. Acredito que Bella comprou todo tipo de bolachas e patês na loja. Também fez salada de couve, salada de batata, brownies e cookies de chocolate."**_

"_**Ela é bonita, encantadora, e também pode cozinhar? Posso clonar?"**_

"_**Pode, sempre enquanto eu tenha o original."**_

_**Jacob tomou um pouco de sua cerveja. "Assim que ela é a escolhida? Aquela do 'feliz para sempre'?"**_

"_**É ela."**_

"_**Já imaginava pela forma como fala dela por telefone. Sua voz era muito sentimental."**_

_**Jacob sorriu, e Edward riu. "Sim, provavelmente pareço sentimental quando estou falando de Bella."**_

"_**Está apaixonado."**_

_**Jacob olhou por cima da água enquanto tomava sua cerveja. Edward estudou o perfil de seu amigo. Jacob era bonito, tinha êxito, e um grande homem de verdade. Deveria ter se estabelecido faz muito tempo com uma mulher. "Não há perspectivas para você?"**_

_**Jacob sacudiu a cabeça. "Nah. Suponho que sou muito exigente."**_

"_**Está saindo com alguém?"**_

"_**Eu tenho encontros todo o tempo." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Não tive sorte."**_

"_**Levou muito tempo e um par de falhas antes de conhecer Bella. Não te renda."**_

"_**Não o farei." Virou a cabeça e olhou diretamente aos olhos de Edward . "Nunca vou renunciar."**_

_**Edward sentiu a energia estranha entre eles de novo. Ele e Jacob sempre tinham sido conectados. Inclusive terminavam as frases um do outro. Isto era diferente. Mais forte, mas poderoso.**_

_**Sentiu um pouco de medo.**_

_**A baía onde planejava jogar a âncora ficou à vista. Edward desacelerou para frear o barco.**_

"_**É aqui?", perguntou Jacob.**_

_**"É aqui." Notou que a camiseta de Jacob era de manga curta. "Vamos ficar na sombra. Vai precisar de uma jaqueta ou uma malha."**_

"_**Está pelo menos 26 graus."**_

"_**Não vai ficar assim uma vez que o sol comece a ocultar-se detrás dessas árvores. A temperatura baixa rapidamente na água, inclusive em junho."**_

"_**Acredito que estou mal acostumado pelo clima do sul da Califórnia."**_

"_**Sim, esses dias quentes e ensolarados lhe converteram em um banana." Edward desacelerou ainda mais o barco e se voltou para a esquerda. "Tenho um montão de malhas. Bella sempre tem frio na água. Veja nas gavetas do meu quarto."**_

"_**Obrigado. Quer uma?"**_

"_**Sim. Vou precisar de uma muito em breve."**_

_**Uma vez que Jacob saiu, Edward soltou um profundo suspiro. Não entendia o que estava se passando entre eles. Se Edward não o conhecesse, pensaria que era uma coisa sexual. Isso não era possível. Nenhum deles era gay. Claro, que havia visto Jacob nu. Não podia contar o número de vezes que tinha visto Jacob em pêlo. Tomaram banho depois de praticar esportes, nadado no lago de seu avô, se despido para trocar de roupa antes de um encontro. Nunca havia se sentido envergonhado de ver o corpo de Jacob, nem havia se sentido envergonhado de tirar roupa diante de seu amigo. Um corpo nu não era grande coisa.**_

_**Tinha olhado Jacob muitas vezes. Tinha percebido os ombros largos, peito musculoso com pelos escuros através deles, as coxas fortes. Havia olhado rapidamente o pênis de Jacob. Jacob tinha feito o mesmo com ele. Simplesmente queria dizer que eram humanos, não que se sentissem atraídos um pelo outro.**_

_**Edward não tinha visto Jacob por dois anos. Tinha que superar isto... O que quer que fosse, antes que afugentasse seu melhor amigo.**_

_**Jacob meteu o ultimo bocado de carne na boca. Fazia um maldito bom trabalho na churrasqueira, pensou.**_

"_**Uma pena que ninguém tenha dito ao peixe que se supunha que deveria pular no barco, o salmão teria ido muito bem com carne."**_

_**Sorriu quando Edward franziu o cenho.**_

"_**Cale-se."**_

"_**Lembro que alguém me prometeu que capturaríamos peixes."**_

"_**Hey! Ainda temos mais dois dias, não será capaz de mantê-los longe de seu anzol amanhã."**_

"_**Uh-huh." Jacob engoliu o bocado de seu jantar com um gole cerveja. Não podia resistir a continuar provocando seu amigo. "Foi uma ótima idéia que tenhamos ido ao mercado."**_

"_**Você gostaria de nadar no rio?"**_

"_**Não, muito frio."**_

"_**Então cale a boca."**_

_**Jacob jogou a cabeça para trás e sorriu. Passou um momento antes de Edward unir-se a ele nas risadas.**_

"_**Esta bem, vou admitir. Foi inteligente comprar a carne."**_

"_**Fui a viagens de pesca no sul da Califórnia, onde se supunha que teria a garantia de pegar peixes. Não aconteceu nada tampouco."**_

"_**Esta é a primeira vez que estou neste lugar e não peguei nada. Deve ter má sorte."**_

"_**Claro que sim. A culpa é da pessoa nova."**_

_**Jacob pôs seu prato no banco acolchoado. "Obrigado pelo suéter. Não estava brincando a respeito de que a temperatura baixa rápido."**_

"_**Esta com frio? Podemos ir para baixo."**_

"_**Não, isto esta bem." Jacob não estava disposto a descer para um espaço fechado com Edward . Aqui em espaço aberto podia manter a tentação afastada.**_

"_**Eu gosto do lugar."**_

"_**Quer café?"**_

"_**E tirar o sabor de minha cerveja? De maneira alguma."**_

_**Edward pôs-se a rir. Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Jacob.**_

"_**Passe-me o prato. Levarei para baixo e vou ligar para Bella."**_

"_**Claro que sim."**_

_**Depois que Edward saiu da coberta, Jacob levantou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans. A volta suave das ondas contra o barco era tranqüilizadora. Podia ver as luzes das casas a distancia, mas não se ouvia nenhum ruído delas. Milhões de estrelas brilhavam no céu sem lua. A paz estava ao redor e Jacob entendeu por que Edward gostava tanto desse lugar. Mesmo se não pegasse nenhum peixe ainda aproveitaria a viagem.**_

_**Desfrutaria mais se pudesse compartilhar a cama de Edward . Doía saber que nunca aconteceria. Tinha tentado ignorar seus sentimentos por Edward , tinha tentado pensar nele só como amigo. Tinha tido amantes desde a faculdade, tanto homens como mulheres. Ninguém tinha feito que seu coração palpitasse da mesma maneira que quando Edward entrava na sala. Um sorriso e as imagens corriam pela cabeça de Jacob, Edward de joelhos enquanto Jacob o fodia.**_

_**Deus, como gostaria de afundar o pênis em seu traseiro... Depois que Edward o chupasse.**_

_**Gemendo Jacob apertou com a mão sua crescente ereção. Edward estava no celular com Bella agora. Jacob não podia distinguir a voz baixa de Edward . Edward estava apaixonado por Bella. Ele havia dito que ela era sua: "felizes para sempre". Não se surpreenderia se Edward e Bella anunciassem seu compromisso em breve.**_

_**Então Jacob teria que aceitar de uma vez por todas que nunca poderia ter Edward .**_

_**Com esse pensamento deprimente, abriu a frigobar e tirou uma cerveja. Se não podia ter o homem que amava, bem, poderia embebedar-se.**_

"_**Nenhum peixe?" perguntou Bella em uma voz chocada.**_

"_**Nem um sequer. Disse a Jacob que ele tinha má sorte."**_

"_**Deve ter, sempre pega peixes."**_

"_**Chegamos aqui hoje. Amanhã pela manhã será melhor."**_

_**Edward enxaguava a espuma de um prato e o pôs emborcado sobre um pano de cozinha.**_

"_**Por certo, Jacob amou sua salada de batatas. Ele quer lhe clonar."**_

"_**Clonar-me?"**_

"_**Ele disse que é bonita, encantadora e sabe cozinhar. A mulher perfeita."**_

"_**E nem sequer lhe disse como sou boa de cama."**_

"_**Ainda não."**_

"_**Ainda não?"**_

_**Edward riu da sua indignação. "Eu não disse que diria."**_

"_**Bom se o fizer, faça-me parecer uma sereia, certo?"**_

"_**Não vou precisar te fazer parecer uma sereia. Você é uma sereia."**_

"_**E você é um encanto."**_

"_**É por isso que me ama."**_

"_**Amo-te por muitas razões. A principal é que é deliciosamente comprido."**_

_**Edward riu tanto que seu celular quase escorregou entre seu ombro e sua mandíbula. Teve que fazer um rápido ato de malabarismo para que não caísse na água de sabão.**_

"_**Assim, se eu tivesse o pênis um pouco menor, você iria me amar menos?"**_

"_**Você entendeu. Não, bom, talvez. Provavelmente não conseguiria se tivesse um pênis um pouco menor."**_

_**Edward apertou os lábios para não rir de novo. Tirou a tampa da pia para que a água suja pudesse escorrer.**_

"_**E eu que pensava que me amava por meu encanto e boa aparência."**_

"_**Ajuda também."**_

"_**Mas não tanto quanto o pênis."**_

"_**Não!"**_

_**Edward se aproximou do sofá e deixou-se cair.**_

"_**Estamos tendo sexo por telefone?"**_

"_**O que me diria se estivéssemos tendo sexo por telefone?"**_

"_**Para começar eu não usaria a palavra pênis."**_

"_**Que palavra usaria?"**_

"_**Pau." Ronronou.**_

_**Essa parte de sua anatomia deu um puxão com a voz rouca de Bella.**_

"_**O que diria do meu pau?"**_

"_**Que gosto de tocá-lo. Gosto de correr minha língua de cima a baixo nele. Eu adoro tomá-lo em minha boca quando esta suave e a sensação quando fica duro."**_

_**Edward gemeu. Seu pênis endurecia com mais firmeza com cada uma das discrições de Bella.**_

"_**Uma vez duro, vou te empurrar de costas e subirei em cima de você. Chuparei até que minha boceta esteja muito molhada. Vou subir montada em seus quadris e te levar dentro de mim. E então eu... OH!"**_

_**Esperou, mas ela não disse mais nada. "O que? O que vai fazer?"**_

_**Um forte gemido foi à única resposta que recebeu. Nesse momento soube exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. "Esta usando o vibrador não é verdade?"**_

"_**Siiiiiiiiiiiim!"**_

"_**Merda, bebê." Edward fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no sofá imaginando Bella.**_

_**Ela deveria estar nua em sua cama, correndo o vibrador verde por seus lábios vaginais. O afundaria no interior de seu canal, movendo em círculos sobre seu clitóris, logo o colocaria dentro dela outra vez.**_

"_**O que esta fazendo? Diga-me exatamente o que esta fazendo."**_

"_**Estou apoiando sobre meu clitóris. Deus é bom!"**_

_**Podia ouvir sua respiração rouca. Edward apertou a mão em seu pênis. Desejava estar profundamente enterrado dentro da boceta de Bella agora.**_

"_**Fica ai, quero te escutar gozar."**_

"_**Se masturba comigo. Goze ao mesmo tempo em que eu."**_

_**Edward olhou a porta aberta. Jacob podia passar por ela a qualquer momento.**_

"_**Não posso bebê. Jacob esta lá fora."**_

"_**Vai ao camarote, por favor! Estou tão perto."**_

_**Sua suplica deixou ainda mais dolorido o seu pênis. Edward entrou no camarote e fechou a porta atrás dele.**_

"_**O que esta fazendo agora?" Perguntou enquanto desabotoava o cinturão.**_

"_**Fodendo-me com o vibrador."**_

"_**Merda, eu gostaria de poder ver."**_

"_**Posso te enviar uma foto."**_

_**Não tinha pensado nisso. As maravilhas da tecnologia.**_

"_**Faça."**_

_**Edward desligou a chamada. Empurrou seu jeans e sua cueca abaixo de seus quadris e se sentou na ponta da cama.**_

_**Pegou seu pênis acariciando-o lentamente, enquanto esperava a foto de Bella.**_

_**Um assobio assinalou a mensagem. Edward apertou o botão para aceitar a mensagem. Olhou o que ela tinha enviado, e engoliu a saliva.**_

"_**Meu Deus!" murmurou.**_

_**As pernas de Bella amplamente estendidas. Mantinha as bolas falsas em sua entrada. O resto dos 18 centímetros do vibrador estava dentro de sua boceta. Ficou olhando a foto durante uns instantes, pensando em Bella fodendo-se com o pênis falso. Vê-la fazendo isso era definitivamente parte de sua lista de tarefas para quando chegasse em casa no domingo.**_

_**Depois de guardar a imagem em seu celular, discou o numero do celular de Bella.**_

"_**Você gostou?" perguntou ela.**_

"_**Inferno, sim. Quero vê-lo de verdade quando chegar a casa."**_

_**Ela gemeu de novo.**_

"_**O que esta fazendo" perguntou.**_

"_**Esfregando-o sobre meu clitóris. Oh, Meu Deus, Oh, Meu Deus, vou gozar."**_

_**Edward acariciou seu pênis mais rápido e mais forte.**_

_**Passaram vários momentos antes de ouvir Bella falar. "Uau."**_

_**Abriu os olhos, mas ainda não tinha força para sustentar-se ainda. "Intenso."**_

"_**Muito." Ela deixou escapar um suspiro. "Por que não tivemos sexo por telefone antes?"**_

"_**Por que geralmente temos sexo real todos os dias."**_

"_**Oh, suponho que essa é uma boa razão." Ela gemeu. "Maldição estou esgotada. Sexo contigo duas vezes essa manhã e agora com meu brinquedo. Não vou ser capaz de caminhar pela manhã. Ainda bem que tenho o dia livre amanhã."**_

"_**Eu não sabia que tinha tomando a sexta-feira livre."**_

"_**Perguntei hoje ao Byron se podia. Quero pintar um pouco enquanto você não esta aqui para me distrair."**_

_**Gostou de saber que a distraia. "Não pode pensar enquanto estou perto não é?"**_

"_**É difícil pintar quando tenho minhas mãos em você e não nos pincéis."**_

_**Edward se pôs a rir e olhou para o relógio. "Melhor eu ir. Jacob vai imaginar que caí da amurada."**_

"_**Muito bem, pega alguns peixes amanhã, te amo."**_

"_**Também te amo, tchau."**_

_**Edward apertou o botão para desligar a chamada. Procurou pelas imagens para encontrar a que Bella mandou. Sorrindo a pôs como descanso de tela. Adorava vê-la nua.**_

_**Edward levantou e arrumou a roupa. A evidência de seu orgasmo salpicado no piso lhe fez sorrir. Bella era sem dúvida a amante mais sexy que jamais teve.**_

_**Pegou um pedaço de papel higiênico da cabeceira, limpou o chão e atirou a evidência fora. Satisfeito de que o chão estivesse como deveria estar, abriu a porta.**_

_**Jacob estava apoiado no balcão da cozinha com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Seus lábios tremiam como se estivesse tentando não rir.**_

"_**Vai tudo bem aí dentro?"**_

_**Maldito. Jacob tinha ouvido. Edward tinha tentado ficar em silêncio quando seu clímax o golpeou, mas ele gemeu em voz alta. Podia sentir o calor deslizando por seu pescoço.**_

"_**Uh, sim. Claro que sim. Tudo fantástico."**_

"_**Estava aqui há tanto tempo, pensei que seria melhor ver como estava. Espero que... não tenha interrompido nada."**_

_**O calor subiu nas bochechas de Edward .**_

"_**Interrompido algo?"**_

"_**Sim, talvez... sexo no telefone com a Bella?"**_

"_**Merda."**_

_**Jacob começou a rir. Edward moveu-se incomodo de um pé a outro enquanto seu amigo ria.**_

"_**Seu barco é de cinqüenta e dois pés Edward , mas essa sala não e muito grande. Ouvi o seu gemido."**_

"_**Estávamos... ela estava... merda...".**_

_**Não deveria estar envergonhado. Ele e Jacob haviam falado a respeito de mulheres e sexo desde o dia que se conheceram. Eles tinham compartilhado detalhes íntimos de seus encontros. Detalhes muito íntimos. Desta vez não era diferente. Só que esta era a primeira vez que Jacob o tinha ouvido gozar. Isso o fazia mais... Pessoal.**_

"_**Que tal uma cerveja?" perguntou Jacob.**_

"_**Grande." Algo para aliviar seu mal-estar. "Quer ir lá para fora?"**_

"_**Claro que sim."**_

_**Seguiu Jacob pelas escadas para o ar fresco da noite. A temperatura tinha baixado vários graus enquanto estava em baixo.**_

"_**É muito frio para você?"**_

"_**Não." Jacob pegou duas cervejas no frigobar e entregou uma para Edward . "Eu nasci em Forks lembra? Sempre gostei do clima frio."**_

_**Assim como Edward . Ele e Jacob tinham muitas coisas em comum. Tinham percebido isso logo depois de se conhecerem.**_

_**Sua amizade formou-se rapidamente e manteve-se mesmo depois de se graduarem e Jacob mudar para a Califórnia.**_

_**Edward tirou a tampa da garrafa e bebeu um generoso gole. Sua cabeça estava um pouco confusa pela cerveja que já tinha bebido. Tinha passado muito tempo que não bebia. Ver seu melhor amigo depois de dois anos era uma boa razão para embebedar-se. Levantou a garrafa para Jacob.**_

"_**Já está sentindo esta?"**_

"_**Sim." Jacob sorriu. "É bom. Não bebo há muito tempo."**_

"_**Eu tampouco."**_

"_**Bella mantém um estrito controle sobre você?"**_

"_**Não. Temos uma grande relação. Não deixamos de lado amigos ou atividades para estar juntos. Ela ainda vai ao cinema ou às compras com suas amigas. Eu saio com meus amigos."**_

"_**Assim, quando estão juntos é especial."**_

_**Edward pensou no sexo por telefone que tinha compartilhado com Bella. Ele sorriu.**_

"_**Oh Sim!"**_

"_**Suponho por esse sorriso que Bella é muito quente na cama."**_

"_**Na cama, no sofá, no banheiro." Edward esvaziou sua garrafa. Sentia-se leve e depravado, assim, não teve problemas para ser honesto com seu amigo. "Ela me seduziu na cozinha esta manhã. Eu a fodi sobre a mesa pouco antes que você chegasse lá."**_

_**Rindo, Jacob lhe saudou com sua garrafa. "Assim é que se faz." Jacob esvaziou sua própria garrafa. "Quer outra?"**_

_**Outra cerveja e ele não seria capaz de ver bem. "Ao inferno. Eu não tenho que dirigir o barco." Jacob pegou mais duas garrafas no frigobar. Edward sentou-se largado no assento, obviamente meio bêbado. Parecia estar com ânimo para falar. Jacob pensou que poderia ser um bom momento para abrir-se com Edward e ser sincero sobre algumas coisas que ele tinha pensado.**_

_**Entregou a Edward uma garrafa e voltou para seu lugar no banco na frente dele.**_

"_**Sua vida amorosa nunca sofreu antes de Bella."**_

"_**Você tampouco teve problemas para conseguir garotas. Inferno teve mulheres em todo mundo."**_

"_**Sim, é verdade." Tragou um terço de sua cerveja. O gole evitou o estômago e foi direto para sua cabeça. Há muito tempo não ficava tão enjoado. O movimento em sua cabeça tornou fácil para ele falar. "Quantas mulheres acredita que agarrou?"**_

"_**Merda, eu não sei. Não faço a conta."**_

"_**Há algo que não tenha feito e que deseje?"**_

"_**Que quer dizer, como uma posição?"**_

"_**O que for. Há algo que quer fazer sexualmente que nunca fez?"**_

_**Edward se pôs a rir.**_

"_**Homem, mal posso ver agora mesmo, e muito menos pensar. Pergunte-me amanhã, quando me recuperar de minha ressaca."**_

_**Essa não era a resposta que Jacob queria. A decisão de que precisava de uma pergunta mais direta, o fez fazer a pergunta que tinha evitado.**_

"_**Já fez sexo com um homem?"**_

_**Edward o olhou um momento antes que voltasse a rir.**_

"_**Diabos, não." Esvaziou sua garrafa e a colocou na coberta. "E você, tem feito"? Perguntou-lhe, a diversão seguia sua voz.**_

_**Jacob lentamente terminou a cerveja. Mantendo a garrafa vazia entre as mãos, olhou para Edward diretamente nos olhos.**_

"_**Sim, tenho feito.**_

_**Edward começou a rir de novo, certamente Jacob se burlava dele. A luz da cabine iluminava a área e ele podia ver o rosto de Jacob. Sua expressão não parecia zombadora. Parecia completamente sério.**_

"_**É gay?" perguntou Edward , sua voz falseando na última palavra. Isso não poderia ser possível. Jacob tinha se atirado a uma dúzia de garotas na faculdade, talvez mais.**_

"_**Eu não disse isso. Eu disse que tive sexo com homens."**_

"_**Os que têm sexo com homens não são gay?"**_

"_**Bissexual."**_

_**"Bisse…" A palavra morreu nos lábios do Edward . Nunca tinha acreditado que uma pessoa poderia ser bissexual. Ele ou ela tinha que desejar homens ou mulheres. A pessoa não poderia jogar em ambos os sentidos.**_

_**Jacob deixou a garrafa vazia na coberta e se recostou no banco. "Amo às mulheres. Eu adoro tudo sobre sexo com uma mulher... A pele suave, as curvas, a vagina molhada. Tudo. Mas às vezes não há nada melhor que sentir um pênis duro escorregar em minha garganta."**_

_**Em lugar de estar aborrecido, as palavras de Jacob fizeram que o pênis de Edward desse um salto. "Jesus" murmurou.**_

_**Como isso pode me acender? Não que me converte isso?**_

"_**Por que nunca me contou?"**_

_**Jacob encolheu os ombros. "Nunca parecia ser o momento adequado para falar disso"! **_

"_**Por que está me contando isso agora?"**_

"_**Porque estávamos falando de sexo e decidi ser honesto contigo. Fomos amigos por muito tempo. Não gosto de te ocultar minha sexualidade." Disse Jacob descansado um tornozelo no joelho oposto. "Isso faz alguma diferença entre nós, Edward ?"**_

_**Levou um momento para Edward organizar seus pensamentos. Jacob tinha deixado cair uma bomba que Edward nunca tinha esperado. Estudou Jacob, o homem a quem tinha chamado seu melhor amigo durante quatorze anos. Continuava sendo o homem que tinha conhecido todo este tempo. Nada tinha mudado só porque Jacob às vezes tivesse sexo com homens. "É óbvio que não. Continuamos sendo os melhores amigos no que me diz respeito."**_

_**Jacob sorriu. "Bem. Alegro-me."**_

_**Tantas perguntas fluíram através da mente de Edward , as perguntas que pensou que não tinha direito de fazer. Sem embargo, não pôde evitar sua curiosidade. Perguntou-se como se sentiria foder a um homem ou de ser fodido por ele. Ele nunca sentiu o desejo sexual por um homem. Havia algumas faíscas entre Jacob e ele, uns sentimentos que não entendia de tudo, mas não tinham nada que ver com o sexo.**_

_**Ao menos, ele não acreditava que tivesse algo que ver com o sexo.**_

"_**Há algo que quer me perguntar?" Disse Jacob.**_

"_**Perguntar?"**_

"_**Sobre o sexo com um homem."**_

_**Seu pênis pulsou de novo e começou a endurecer. Edward queria retorcer-se em seu assento, mas chamaria a atenção sobre seu mal-estar. Em seu lugar, copiou a posição de Jacob e esticou um braço no encosto do banco, tentando parecer confortável. "Eu, uh, nunca tinha pensado sobre isso."**_

"_**Se nunca pensou, é muito incomum. Os seres humanos são curiosos por natureza, inclusive sobre algo que normalmente nunca fazem. Bella alguma vez fez sexo com uma mulher?"**_

_**"Não que eu saiba."**_

"_**Isso não significa que ela não se perguntou sobre isso." Jacob encolheu os ombros. "Curiosidade natural."**_

_**Edward supôs que era verdade. Ele e Bella não haviam discutido sua vida sexual anterior, ao menos não em grande detalhe. O que passou antes de se encontrarem não importava.**_

"_**Quer outra cerveja?" Perguntou Jacob.**_

"_**Acredito que já tive bastante por esta noite. Provavelmente deveríamos dormir um pouco. Pescaremos muito cedo."**_

"_**Estaremos preparados para amanhã."**_

"_**É óbvio estaremos", disse Edward com um sorriso.**_

_**Edward seguiu Jacob pela escotilha e fechou a porta detrás deles. Na parte inferior da esca**_

_**Edward seguiu Jacob pela escotilha e fechou a porta detrás deles. Na parte inferior da escada, Jacob deu um tapa amistoso na parte superior do braço. "Vejo-te de manhã."**_

"_**Está bem."**_

_**Jacob foi para o seu camarote e fechou a porta. Edward estava no meio da cozinha, olhando a porta de Jacob. Uma imagem cruzou pela mente de Edward, Jacob na cama com outro homem, tocando-o, chupando-o...**_

_**Fodendo-o.**_

_**Edward passou uma mão pelo cabelo. Decidido a afastar a imagem sexy da cabeça, concentrou-se em fechar a porta da escotilha, ajustar o termostato do aquecedor e apagar as luzes. Em seu camarote, sentou-se na beirada da cama, com as mãos pendurando entre os joelhos abertos. A imagem de Jacob e o homem sem rosto não ia. Imaginou Jacob trabalhando seu caminho para baixo do corpo do homem, mordiscando aqui, lambendo ali. Movia-se lentamente, de maneira constante, até que chegou ao pênis do homem. Um passe comprido sobre a carne dura do homem com a língua de Jacob e um forte gemido encheu o ar.**_

_**Edward reconheceu o gemido. Era o mesmo que ele fez durante o ato sexual.**_

_**Pensamentos sobre Jacob e sexo não tinham nenhum sentido. Nunca tinha pensado em seu amigo dessa maneira. Claro, que havia visto Jacob nu, um montão de vezes. Ele havia olhando o corpo de seu amigo, às vezes mais do que provavelmente deveria ter feito. Isto não queria dizer que ele pensava sexualmente.**_

_**Bom, talvez tivesse sido um pouco curioso. Talvez tivesse olhado a boca de Jacob, e se perguntou como se sentiria contra a sua. Talvez tivesse olhado o pênis de Jacob e se perguntou que tão grande ficava quando estava duro.**_

_**"Merda" murmurou.**_

_**Desejou que Jacob não houvesse dito nada a respeito de sua bissexualidade. Edward poderia ter seguido o resto de sua vida sem esses sentimentos estranhos apertando seu estômago.**_

_**Amava Bella. Não havia duvida em sua mente a respeito disso. Queria passar o resto de sua vida com ela. E ainda...**_

_**Entretanto, não pôde afastar de sua mente a imagem de si mesmo na cama com Jacob.**_

_**Ignorando o rápido crescimento de sua ereção, Edward se despiu e deslizou entre os lençóis. Ele estava de costas, as mãos sob a cabeça para não tocar em si mesmo. Fechou os olhos e imaginou Bella sentada frente a ele na mesa da cozinha. Tinham uma sala de jantar em sua casa, mas preferiam a intimidade e a comodidade da cozinha quando eles comiam. Ela adorava cozinhar e sobre tudo amava experimentar novas receitas. Passava horas navegando por sites da Web por pratos únicos. Tudo o que preparava era delicioso. Edward sempre mostrou seu agradecimento por seu árduo trabalho... Usualmente no quarto.**_

_**Bella e ele tinham uma relação especial, essa que sempre tinha querido. Não tinha sentido para ele ter fantasias sobre qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida ou em sua cama.**_

_**Especialmente seu melhor amigo.**_

_**Quente. Com os olhos ainda fechados, Edward agarrou a manta e a colcha, e as arrancou fora de seu corpo. Ele havia subido o termostato do aquecedor uns poucos graus mais alto a noite passada porque não queria que Jacob tivesse frio. Juraria que todo o calor no barco tinha sido canalizado diretamente no seu camarote.**_

_**Virando de costas, Edward cobriu os olhos com o braço esquerdo. Deslizou a mão direita sobre o peito e debaixo do cobertor para segurar seu pênis. A maldita coisa tinha estado dura toda a noite. Ele devia por fim ter dormido porque podia recordar fragmentos dos sonhos sexys com imagens de Bella... E Jacob.**_

_**Recordou parte de um sonho no que estava sentado em uma poltrona de couro de grande tamanho. Bella se ajoelhava ante ele, chupando seu pênis. Depois se transformava em Jacob, continuando, voltava a ser ela, então de novo Jacob. Tinha despertado com seu eixo duro e palpitante.**_

_**Edward agarrou seu pênis, passando a mão lentamente acima e abaixo do comprimento total. Movia os quadris no ritmo da carícia. Um orgasmo de manhã cedo era justo o que necessitava. "Mmmm" gemeu.**_

_**A sensação de que não estava sozinho fez Edward deter sua carícia. Retirou o braço do rosto e abriu os olhos. Jacob estava apoiado contra a porta, nu e excitado.**_

_**O pênis de Edward tremeu em sua mão.**_

_**Jacob olhou de seu rosto a entre perna e de volta a seu rosto. "Quer um pouco de ajuda com isso?"**_

**ESSA VAI SER CURTINHA, SÓ UNS 4 CAPITULOS**

**APRECIEM SEM MODERAÇÃO**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob olhou de seu rosto a entre perna e de volta a seu rosto. "Quer um pouco de ajuda com isso?"

_**Deu-se conta que podia dizer a Jacob… Não. Poderia lhe dizer que se vá e não volte ao seu camarote. Podia lhe dizer que não estava interessado em ter sexo com ele, nem agora nem nunca.**_

_**Em vez disso, jogou para trás o cobertor.**_

_**O calor se acendeu nos olhos de Jacob. Afastou-se da porta e se aproximou da cama, seu olhar explorando Edward todo o tempo. Edward assumiu que Jacob chuparia seu pênis, ou ao menos o tocaria. Jacob o surpreendeu ao dobrar-se para frente e beijá-lo.**_

_**Edward estremeceu ao sentir os lábios de um homem cobrindo os seus. A boca de Jacob estava quente e tinha sabor de hortelã. Seu longo cabelo caía dos dois lados do rosto de Edward. O aroma de sabonete flutuava sobre sua pele. A idéia de que Jacob já devia ter tomado uma ducha apareceu em sua mente. Esqueceu-se de como pensar em absoluto quando Jacob aprofundou o beijo.**_

_**Sua língua fazendo círculos nos lábios de Edward. Moveu a boca de uma maneira, logo depois de outra, deixando cair brandamente, beijos delicados. Edward não podia chamar a estes beijos, simples. Jacob fazia o amor com a boca.**_

_**Um grunhido saiu de sua garganta. Separou os lábios e a língua de Jacob se reuniu com a sua. As línguas se enfrentaram, as respirações se mesclavam. Agarrou um punhado de cabelo de Jacob, Edward sustentou a cabeça de Jacob enquanto ele arrebatava sua boca.**_

_**Os dois estavam respirando com dificuldade, quando terminou o beijo. Edward olhou os olhos de Jacob, vendo seu próprio reflexo nas pupilas escuras.**_

"_**Eu quis te dar um beijo durante quatorze anos" ofegou Jacob. Antes que Edward pudesse fazer um comentário, Jacob beijou-o de novo. E outra vez. E outra vez. Edward não podia pensar, não podia respirar, não podia mover-se. Só podia sentir.**_

_**Com os lábios ainda pressionando os de Edward, Jacob se arrastou na cama e se sentou escarranchado sobre o corpo do Edward. Pouco a pouco, deixou-se cair até ficar estendido na parte superior de Edward. Ele gemeu quando seu pênis se apertou contra seu amigo. Jacob tinha que dizer a si mesmo, que tinha que ir lento, para ser suave, já que Edward nunca havia estado com um homem e, provavelmente, não sabia o que esperar.**_

_**Jacob levantou a cabeça e olhou aos olhos do Edward. "Está bem"?**_

"_**Sim" sussurrou.**_

"_**Quer que me detenha?"**_

_**Edward negou com a cabeça.**_

_**Graças a Deus. Jacob se deteria se isso fosse o que Edward desejava, mas ele desejava continuar. Ele queria tomar seu tempo e fazer amor com Edward, não simplesmente ter sexo. Queria tocá-lo, acariciar sua pele. Esperava ter muitas vezes mais com Edward, igual à agora. Sabendo que isto poderia ser coisa de uma só vez, queria saborear tudo relacionado com o tempo que estivessem juntos.**_

"_**É um beijador incrível," disse Jacob contra a boca de Edward.**_

"_**Você também."**_

_**Jacob beijou seus lábios uma vez mais antes de passar à mandíbula. Deixou cair beijos no pescoço, a clavícula, o centro de seu peito. Deu-se conta de que as mãos de Edward agarravam-se ao cobertor. Jacob retornou a sua boca para outro comprido beijo.**_

"_**Pode-me tocar."**_

_**Viu o movimento da garganta quando Edward engoliu. Compreendeu a vacilação, a incerteza que tinha. Jacob havia se sentido da mesma maneira a primeira vez que havia tido sexo com um homem. Tinha estado mais nervoso que a primeira vez que tinha tido sexo com uma garota.**_

_**Movendo as pernas entre as de seu amigo, Jacob se pôs de joelhos. Pôs suas mãos sobre o peito de Edward. Sentia os músculos saltar debaixo de suas palmas. Jacob acariciou o peito, correu os polegares nos mamilos pequenos. Edward fechou os olhos um instante antes de olhar para Jacob de novo.**_

"_**Você gosta de ter seus mamilos tocados?" perguntou Jacob.**_

_**Edward assentiu com a cabeça.**_

"_**Lambidos"?**_

_**Ele assentiu de novo.**_

"_**Chupados"?**_

"_**Jesus" Edward respirou.**_

"_**Tomarei como um sim." Inclinando-se, mordeu-lhe brandamente um duro broto antes de atirar entre os lábios para sugar. Lambeu a fundo toda a auréola, posteriormente sugou de novo o mamilo. Trocou para o outro broto enquanto se apoderava do pênis de Edward. Era grande e forte com gotas de umidade que brotavam pela fresta.**_

_**Uma umidade que desejava provar.**_

_**A leve penugem que cobria o peito e o estômago de Edward fez um comichão no seu nariz, enquanto Jacob se movia mais abaixo. Ele beijou e mordiscou seu caminho para o centro do estômago de Edward. Um dardo rápido com a língua no umbigo de Edward, fez com que Edward afundasse o estômago e ofegasse.**_

"_**Cócegas?"**_

"_**Não. É..." deteve-se.**_

_**Jacob olhou aos olhos de Edward. "É o que"?**_

_**Os olhos do Edward rodaram para trás quando Jacob apertou seu pênis. Mais umidade se filtrava pela fresta. Jacob o girou para fora. "Demais? Ou não o suficiente?"**_

"_**Não o suficiente", disse Edward, sua voz rouca.**_

"_**Então vou te dar mais."**_

_**Tomou o pênis de Edward na boca. Seu amigo gemeu alto e em bom tom. Jacob baixou a boca uma polegada, recuou, moveu-se mais baixo. Trabalhou lentamente até que teve toda essa deliciosa barra em sua garganta.**_

"_**Foda" sussurrou Edward.**_

_**Agarrando os quadris de seu amante, Jacob começou a deslizar sua boca para cima e para baixo no pênis de Edward. Levou só um momento para que Edward afundasse os dedos no cabelo de Jacob e começasse a bombear. Jacob soltou o pênis de Edward tempo suficiente para lamber todo o comprimento e a circunferência da cabeça, logo tomou em sua boca de novo.**_

"_**Meu Deus, isso é bom." Ele levantou seus quadris mais rápidos, conduzindo seu eixo mais duro na boca de Jacob. Jacob sabia que não levaria muito tempo para seu amigo chegar ao clímax. Apertou a base do eixo de Edward com uma mão, acariciando suas bolas apertando com a outra.**_

"_**Merda"!**_

_**Jogou para trás a cabeça e arqueou as costas. Jacob sentiu o eixo de Edward dar um puxão um momento antes que o sêmen quente lhe enchesse a boca. Engoliu rapidamente, querendo cada gota da essência de seu amante.**_

_**Edward estava com os olhos fechados, seu peito subia e baixava com suas respirações profundas. O próprio eixo duro de Jacob doía, mas não se importou e continuou lambendo o pênis de seu amante, até que se suavizou.**_

_**Edward abriu os olhos. Jacob estava escarranchado sobre o corpo de Edward como tinha estado antes para poder olhar diretamente o rosto de Edward. "Está bem?" Perguntou de novo.**_

"_**Não sei".**_

_**A angústia em sua voz rasgou o coração de Jacob. Não tinha acreditado que Edward lhe confessaria seu amor eterno, mas esperava que aceitasse este novo desenvolvimento em sua amizade. "Lamenta-o?"**_

"_**Não sei" sussurrou.**_

_**Jacob olhou nos olhos de Edward outro momento antes de beijá-lo suavemente. "Vou deixar-te para que possa se vestir."**_

_**Sem olhar seu amigo outra vez, Jacob desceu da cama e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.**_

_**O camarote estava vazio quando Edward apareceu à proa. Tinha passado mais tempo na ducha porque não estava preparado para confrontar Jacob.**_

_**Seu melhor amigo lhe tinha dado uma mamada. E Edward tinha desfrutado.**_

_**Edward abriu gavetas, procurando a cueca e as meias. Pensou que fazer algo ordinário como vestir-se, voltaria seu mundo de novo à forma que deveria ser. O que aconteceu com Jacob fez que Edward se sentisse como se o barco se tivesse emborcado e ele estava afundando pela terceira vez.**_

_**O aroma de bacon cozinhando flutuou para seu nariz. Jacob devia estar preparando o café da manhã. Edward sabia que devia estar ali em lugar de esconder-se em seu quarto como um covarde.**_

_**E sabendo que tinha que enfrentar seu amigo, Edward rapidamente se vestiu. Jacob olhou quando abriu a porta de seu camarote. Seus olhares se encontraram, mantendo-se, durante um bom momento. Logo Jacob inclinou a cabeça para a cafeteira.**_

"_**O café está pronto."**_

"_**Excelente. Obrigado". Edward pegou uma xícara do armário e a encheu com a bebida quente. "Não tinha que fazer o café da manhã".**_

_**Jacob encolheu os ombros. "Não estava seguro de como queria arrumar as varas de pesca. Imaginei que podia fazer o café enquanto faz isso."**_

_**Boa idéia. Daria a Edward a oportunidade de respirar um pouco de ar fresco e clarear um pouco a cabeça. "Claro que sim. Em seguida volto."**_

"_**Edward."**_

_**Ficou imóvel com a mão a ponto de abrir a escotilha. Maldição, ele não queria falar do acontecido em seu camarote. Tomou uma pausa para avaliar sua situação, enfrentou seu amigo.**_

"_**Sim?"**_

"_**Ovos mexidos, tudo bem?"**_

_**Podia falar sobre os ovos. De sexo? Ainda não. "Claro que sim."**_

_**Edward se apressou escada acima e para fora no ar fresco da manhã. Podia ver o sol aparecendo entre as nuvens no céu a leste. Seria um dia formoso, quente e ensolarado. Um dia perfeito para a pesca. Ele e Jacob poderiam permanecer aqui todo o dia e ficar em dia sobre os acontecimentos em suas vidas.**_

_**Desde que não falassem do... Incidente em seu camarote, Edward estaria bem.**_

_**Jacob tinha perguntado se estava arrependido do que aconteceu com eles. Edward não sabia. Todas suas emoções, seus sentimentos, eram um caos confuso em seu interior.**_

_**Edward colocou as iscas nos anzóis e os jogou pela amurada da embarcação. Tomou seu tempo, não estava preparado para enfrentar Jacob. Sabia que tinham que falar, mas ele queria atrasá-lo o mais possível.**_

_**Uma vez que as varas tinham sido colocadas e a isca guardada, Edward não tinha nenhuma razão para permanecer na coberta. Lavou as mãos na pia e se secou lentamente. Não podendo evitar por mais tempo seu amigo, Edward desceu as escadas à cozinha.**_

_**Jacob estava pondo os pratos na mesa quando Edward entrou no local. Jacob sorriu. "Na hora certa. Pegue seu café e vamos comer."**_

_**Edward voltou a encher sua xícara e se uniu a Jacob na mesa. Jacob não só tinha preparado bacon, ovos e pão torrado, mas também tinha cortado uma laranja e colocou fatiada em seus pratos. "Parece bom. Teve muito trabalho."**_

_**"Não. Eu gosto de cozinhar. Eu não cozinho muito somente para mim, assim aproveito quando tenho a oportunidade."**_

"_**Provavelmente come muito fora."**_

_**Jacob engoliu seu bocado de ovos. "Eu não fico muito em casa. Meu trabalho me mantém em movimento. Assim sim, como muito fora."**_

_**Edward escavava em sua comida. Comeu em silencio por uns instantes. Jogava uma olhada a Jacob freqüentemente, mas Jacob tinha sua atenção posta no prato.**_

_**O silêncio se fez tão forte, Edward estava a ponto de gritar. Ele deixou o garfo. "Vamos falar disso?"**_

_**Jacob quebrou a torrada pela metade, com o olhar ainda no prato. "Falaremos quando estiver preparado."**_

"_**Está disposto a esperar?"**_

_**Deixando seu pão no prato, Jacob olhou Edward. "Levou quatorze anos para estar contigo. Sim, eu posso esperar até que esteja preparado para falar".**_

_**Fez com que soasse como se o tivesse desejado desde que eles tinham se conhecido. "Sabe...? Por quanto tempo me... Desejou?"**_

"_**Desde o momento em que te conheci."**_

"_**Cristo." Edward se sentou no sofá. "Por que eu não percebi?"**_

"_**Porque eu não me comportei como se te quisesse. Senti a conexão entre nós e pensei que seríamos bons amigos. Eu não ia desperdiçar a oportunidade de ter um amigo. Tive muitas oportunidades para o sexo. Um homem nem sempre pode encontrar seu melhor amigo."**_

"_**Mas eu deveria ter sabido que tinha sexo com homens."**_

"_**Por quê? Eu não lhe disse isso. Eu saio principalmente com mulheres, Edward. Sempre fiz isso. Mas como lhe disse ontem à noite, às vezes eu gosto de estar com um homem. É diferente e eu gosto."**_

_**Foi definitivamente diferente. Edward tinha recebido muitas mamadas de mulheres. Bella realmente desfrutava tomando seu pênis na boca, lambendo-o, chupando-o. Ela o levava todo o caminho até o orgasmo e não o deixava em liberdade até que estava suave. Ela era incrível.**_

_**Jacob tinha sido assombroso.**_

"_**Termine o café da manhã," disse Jacob. "Há peixes por aí esperando para ser capturados. Falaremos mais tarde."**_

_**Edward pegou seu garfo. Terminou a metade da comida do prato antes de falar de novo. "Coloquei as varas. Acreditei que poderíamos tentar pescar aqui um momento, então talvez façamos algo de pesca em movimento."**_

"_**Parece-me bem. Temos dois filés mais para o jantar se necessitarmos."**_

_**A brincadeira de Jacob liberou parte da tensão que apertava o estômago do Edward. "Não vamos precisar. Prometo isso, vamos pescar hoje."**_

"_**Lembra que me fez uma promessa similar ontem."**_

"_**Hoje é uma coisa segura."**_

"_**Eu nunca vou questionar sobre uma coisa segura." Edward podia ouvir a diversão na voz de Jacob. Mais da tensão desapareceu. "Está preparado para ir até o convés?"**_

"_**É claro que sim."**_

_**Jacob fez todo o possível para assegurar-se de que Edward não estivesse incômodo. Contou a Edward historia de suas últimas viagens, com a esperança de ter fora da mente de Edward o que eles tinham compartilhado esta amanhã no camarote. Jacob tinha passado recentemente quase um mês na Nova Zelândia para sua mais recente sessão de fotos. Seu amigo fez dúzias de perguntas sobre a comida, a paisagem, as pessoas. Jacob livremente respondeu todas as perguntas. Decidiu que manter Edward em uma conversação seria a melhor maneira para que ficasse relaxado e cômodo.**_

_**Manteve as brincadeiras a respeito de não apanhar nenhum peixe. Ele teve que mudar de assunto quando Edward pescou um salmão de quase cinco quilos pouco depois das dez. Não querendo ficar atrás, Jacob rebobinou seu anzol e o jogou de volta na água, decidido a apanhar um salmão maior inclusive que o de Edward.**_

_**Não apanhou nenhum salmão em absoluto, mas pescou umas poucas carpas. Pela tarde, tinham conseguido deixar cair oito peixes na geladeira grande de Edward.**_

"_**Pescado fresco para o jantar". Edward fez uma careta, quando punha as capturas mais recentes na geladeira. "Disse-lhe isso."**_

"_**Alardear é realmente uma merda, Edward."**_

"_**Mas é tão bom". Fechou a tampa da geladeira. "Que tal se tomamos uma pausa para o almoço?"**_

"_**Eu preparo."**_

_**"Sanduíches, de acordo?"**_

_**Jacob seguiu Edward pelas escadas da cozinha. "Claro, sempre que puder ter um pouco mais da salada de batatas da Bella."**_

"_**Acredito que há suficiente para os dois."**_

"_**Se não tiver suficiente para os dois, lembre que eu sou seu hóspede."**_

_**Sorriu quando Edward pôs-se a rir. Este era o homem que tinha conhecido na faculdade, o melhor amigo que ria e fazia brincadeiras e gostava de passar um bom momento.**_

_**Este era o homem que amava.**_

_**Edward obviamente tinha se divertido esta manhã. Havia gozado com tanta força, que quase tinha arrancado Jacob da cama. Jacob não pôde evitar o desejo de algo mais que amizade, entretanto, negou-se a forçar. Havia dito a Edward que falariam quando Edward estivesse preparado. Jacob queria dizer isso. Se esta manhã tinha sido sua única vez, que assim fosse. Ele preferia a amizade de Edward a não o ter em sua vida absolutamente.**_

_**Observou Edward pegar da geladeira os ingredientes para os sanduíches. Em um mundo perfeito, caminharia por trás de Edward, envolveria seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, e colocaria um beijo em seu pescoço. Em vez disso, procurou nos armários até que encontrou o pão.**_

_**Seu celular vibrou em sua lateral. Jacob liberou de seu cinto e olhou à janela.**_

"_**Uma pessoa importante?", perguntou Edward.**_

"_**Meu chefe. Acredito que é importante". Jacob abriu o celular. "Ei, Ted." Jacob esperou, mas só ouviu silêncio. Olhou a tela. Indicou que a chamada tinha fracassado. Não viu nenhuma barra na tela para mostrar que tinha serviço. "Não tenho sinal. Posso usar seu celular?"**_

"_**Claro que sim". Edward desenganchou o telefone de seu cinto e o entregou a Jacob. "O que tem de mau? Tem uma das companhias de telefones baratos?"**_

"_**Não deveria ser barato pelo muito que pago por isso."**_

"_**Vou fazer os sanduíches enquanto está falando. O que quer no teu?"**_

"_**O que ponha nele. Eu não sou exigente." Abriu o celular de Edward, e se congelou. A vagina de uma mulher enchia a tela. Sustentava o final de um consolo. O resto do pênis falso estava dentro dela. "Maldição. Esta é Bella?"**_

"_**Merda" sussurrou Edward. "Esqueci-me dessa foto."**_

_**"Muito bonita". Jacob olhou para Edward e sorriu. "Sempre tive um fraco pelas ruivas."**_

_**Edward pôs-se a rir. "Você viu mais de minha noiva que qualquer de meus outros amigos."**_

"_**Que sorte a minha". Olhou a imagem novamente. "Compartilha?"**_

_**Jacob tinha feito à pergunta em brincadeira. Havia esperado que Edward se voltasse de repente com um "infernos, não". Quando Edward não disse nada, Jacob voltou a olhá-lo. Todo o humor tinha desaparecido da cara de Edward.**_

"_**Por que nunca fizemos um trio?" Perguntou Edward.**_

_**Porque eu não poderia te ver nu e não poder te tocar. Jacob encolheu de ombros. "Acredito que a oportunidade nunca apareceu."**_

"_**Você gostaria? Fazer um trio."**_

"_**Com a Bella?"**_

_**Um indício de risada voltou para os olhos do Edward. "Já que ela vive comigo, sim, com a Bella."**_

_**Jacob adoraria fazer um trio com Edward e Bella, desde que pudesse fazer o amor com Edward, assim como com Bella. Já que ele e Edward ainda não tinham discutido o que passou entre eles, Jacob não estava seguro de como responder a pergunta. Esperar parecia o mais inteligente a fazer. "Vou ligar para meu chefe atrás. Poderia ser importante."**_

_**Sem esperar a resposta de Edward, Jacob subiu os degraus do convés. Ele tinha que chamar Ted, mas também necessitava um pouco de tempo longe de seu amigo. A cozinha pequena cheirava ao aroma de Edward. Provocava seu nariz e suas bolas a cada fôlego inalado.**_

_**Maldição, ele o deixava mal.**_

_**Edward colocou os pratos sobre a mesa e se voltou para alcançar os copos com refrigerante. Não sabia o que o havia possuído para perguntar a Jacob a respeito de um trio. Inclusive Bella poderia não querer fazer algo no estilo. Eles nunca tinham discutido sobre trazer outras pessoas para a sua cama. Sentia-se satisfeito por completo com Bella como sua companheira. Freqüentemente ela lhe dizia que era o melhor amante que tinha tido. Não necessitavam ninguém mais para ser felizes sexualmente.**_

_**Talvez eles não necessitassem ninguém mais, mas Edward queria alguém mais.**_

_**Jacob voltou a descer os degraus. Passou o celular para Edward. "Obrigado."**_

"_**Conseguiu fazer a chamada?"**_

"_**Sim." Jacob sentou à mesa ao lado de Edward. "Ted estava tentando negociar um acordo com uma editora para imprimir um livro de algumas de minhas fotografias. Parece que o negócio foi feito."**_

"_**Quer dizer que é um desses livros para decoração?"**_

_**Jacob assentiu com a cabeça e pegou metade de seu sanduíche. "Estão me dando uma antecipação obscena. Ted disse que obterá um cheque por um terço em um par de meses. Conseguirei outro terço quando aceitarem as fotografias, e o resto quando o livro for publicado."**_

"_**Que será quando?**_

"_**Provavelmente no final do próximo ano, a tempo para Natal."**_

"_**Isso é muito bom, cara. Parabéns."**_

"_**Obrigado. É bom saber que um editor tenha tido suficiente fé em meu trabalho para ter uma oportunidade em um livro."**_

"_**Eles não se arriscariam. Quando alguém escuta o nome Jacob Black, dirá, Oh, o fotógrafo. Você é famoso. A antecipação obscena que está conseguindo, deveria ser prova disso."**_

_**Jacob baixou a cabeça com um tímido sorriso em seus lábios. Edward nunca acreditaria que pudesse envergonhar o seu amigo. "Tem que saber quão bom é, Jacob."**_

_**Encolheu os ombros. "Eu adoro o que faço. Tive a sorte de ser reconhecido por meu trabalho."**_

"_**Reconhecido? Não ganhou todos os prêmios que um fotógrafo pode ganhar"?**_

"_**Ganhei uns quantos."**_

"_**Vai conseguir ainda mais com seu livro. A primeira venda será aqui mesmo."**_

_**"Venda o inferno. Vou-te dar um de presente."**_

_**Edward sorriu. "Perfeito. Bella gostará. Ela se encanta com fotografia e livros de arte". Ele levantou-se e levou seu prato vazio a pia. "Lembre-me de te mostrar algumas de suas obras quando chegarmos em casa."**_

"_**Quero ver sua loja também."**_

"_**Vai comigo na segunda-feira pela manhã."**_

_**Jacob se uniu a ele na pia. "Irei? Está me colocando para trabalhar em minhas férias?"**_

"_**Só por três dias. Estou coberto de quinta-feira a sábado, mas tenho que abrir de segunda à quarta-feira". Edward inclinou-se contra o gabinete e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Imagino que a notícia correrá na segunda-feira, que tenho uma celebridade na loja. Vamos encher na terça-feira e na quarta-feira."**_

"_**Suponho que não deixará que eu me sente em um canto em silêncio e trabalhe em meu MacBook.**_

_**Edward lutou para não rir. "Não. Vai receber um curso intensivo da caixa registradora."**_

"_**Merda."**_

_**Edward não podia deixar de rir esta vez. "Meu registro é fácil de executar. Não terá nenhum problema."**_

"_**Eu pensei que dormiria, tomaria um café da manhã sem pressa, em seguida percorreria a área e tiraria fotografias para o livro."**_

"_**Pode tirar uma foto de minha loja. A publicidade grátis é boa."**_

_**Jacob recolheu o lixo de seu almoço. "Vai arruinar minhas férias."**_

_**Edward olhou esse traseiro vestido de jeans quando se inclinou sobre Jacob para pôr o lixo debaixo da pia. Nunca caiu em conta até este momento quantas vezes tinha olhado o traseiro de Jacob no passado. Tinha olhado a entre perna de Jacob ao menos uma dúzia de vezes pela manhã enquanto pescavam. As poucas olhadas que havia recebido do pênis duro de seu amigo esta manhã não eram suficientes.**_

_**Queria mais.**_

_**Todos os sentimentos se precipitaram de novo nele... Incerteza, culpa, arrependimento. Por cima de todos esses sentimentos negativos foram mais fortes ainda, a curiosidade e o desejo.**_

_**Esperou até que Jacob se endireitou antes de falar de novo. "Não respondeu a minha pergunta a respeito de um trio com Bella."**_

_**A indecisão passou pelos olhos de Jacob, como se não estivesse seguro do que dizer. "Quer um trio?"**_

"_**Não sei. Teríamos que falar disso. Estou perguntando se você quer um trio."**_

_**Jacob virou a cabeça. Isso não funcionou para Edward. Queria honestidade e não aceitaria nada menos. "Não se afaste de mim, Jacob. Responde a minha pergunta."**_

_**Um cenho franzido cruzou o rosto de Jacob. Suspirou e se voltou para Edward. "Sim, eu gostaria de um trio, desde que possa foder Bella e você."**_

_**Edward tinha pedido honestidade e isso é o que Jacob lhe deu. Uma imagem cruzou pela cabeça dele deitado de costas com as pernas estendidas, enquanto que Jacob o fodia. Seu pênis respondeu imediatamente a essa imagem, cada vez mais esticado e grosso.**_

"_**Está bem, respondi a sua pergunta", disse Jacob, com um indício de incômodo em sua voz. "E agora o que?"**_

_**Edward pensou um momento sobre como responder à pergunta de Jacob. Decidiu que a melhor maneira de responder seria com ações, não com palavras. Inclinando-se para frente, cobriu a boca de Jacob com a sua.**_

_**Jacob estava muito surpreso para mover-se durante vários segundos. O calor desse beijo logo se registrou em seu cérebro. Agarrando o rosto de Edward, Jacob inclinou a cabeça e enfiou sua língua profundamente na boca de Edward.**_

_**Edward gemeu. Deu um passo mais perto de Jacob, apoiando as mãos na cintura dele. Quando Jacob sentiu essas mãos escorregarem até suas nádegas, ele rodeou os braços com força ao redor de seu amigo e o puxou contra seu corpo. Em só uns momentos seu pênis passou de flácido a duro.**_

_**Jacob precisava tocar a pele. Levantou a camiseta de Edward e deslizou as mãos por baixo para acariciar a pele suave das costas de Edward. Beijou seu amante uma e outra vez enquanto deslizava uma mão pelo peito. Jacob acariciou um mamilo plano até que se endureceu.**_

_**Edward interrompeu o beijo. Jacob ficou quieto, respirando com dificuldade, e olhou nos olhos de Edward. "O que tem de mau?"**_

"_**Nada. Eu não..." Engoliu. "Posso tocar?"**_

_**Deus, sim. "O que quiser. Faz."**_

_**Vacilou e logo apertou a barra da camiseta de Jacob.**_

_**Jacob levantou os braços para facilitar Edward lhe tirar a camiseta. Edward a deixou cair no chão e pôs suas mãos sobre o peito de Jacob. Moveu as mãos lentamente sobre a carne de Jacob, como se tratasse de memorizar cada detalhe. Seu olhar passou das mãos ao rosto de Jacob e vice-versa. Jacob podia ver o crescente calor nos olhos de seu amigo. Ficou quieto e esperando que Edward fizesse o que queria a seu próprio ritmo.**_

_**Jacob respirou fundo quando a mão áspera passava por seus mamilos. Queria dizer a Edward que os lambesse, mas não queria pressionar Edward para fazer algo que poderia não estar disposto a fazer.**_

"_**Você gosta disso?" Perguntou Edward, esfregando os mamilos de Jacob com os polegares.**_

"_**Sim." Jacob sabia que sua voz soava como um coaxar, mas não podia evitá-lo. As sensações a galope através de seu corpo eram tão intensas, que faziam difícil falar.**_

"_**Posso lamber?"**_

_**Jacob se queixou. Ia morrer justo aqui na cozinha de uma sobrecarga sexual. "Edward, não tem que pedir minha permissão. Pode fazer o que queira."**_

"_**Não quero fazer nada mal."**_

_**Embalando o rosto de Edward, Jacob lhe deu um beijo meigamente. "Não pode fazer nada mal. Vai me encantar tudo o que me faça. Prometo-lhe isso."**_

_**Emoções cruzaram o rosto de Edward tão rapidamente, que Jacob não pôde identificá-las. Deixou de tentar quando Edward lhe beijou. Conduziu sua língua na boca de Jacob, lambeu os cantos, mordiscou seu lábio inferior. Ele beijou o queixo de Jacob, a mandíbula. Jacob fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás quando os lábios de Edward se aproximaram do pescoço. Edward alternou entre beijos chupados e pequenas mordidas no peito de Jacob até chegar ao mamilo. Lambeu-o primeiro, e logo o prendeu entre os lábios para chupá-los.**_

"_**Merda," disse Jacob com voz áspera. "Sim, isso eu gosto." Edward mudou para o outro mamilo de Jacob. Jacob desabotoou os jeans de Edward e puxou-o com força em frente de seus quadris. Seu pênis se levantou, cheio e duro. Envolveu a mão ao redor dele, Jacob bombeou a carne firme, enquanto Edward seguiu lambendo e chupando seus mamilos. Cada puxão dos lábios suaves fazia com que o eixo de Jacob se sacudisse.**_

_**Pensou que chegaria ao orgasmo em seus jeans quando Edward pegou em suas bolas.**_

_**Olhando nos olhos de Jacob, Edward passou a mão por todo o pênis de Jacob e seus testículos. "É bom."**_

_**Ele quase riu pela subestimação. "Oh, sim." continuou acariciando o pênis descoberto de Edward enquanto Edward o acariciava através de seus jeans. Inclinando para frente, ele mordiscou o ponto que pulsava na garganta de seu amante. "Quero você nu."**_

_**Jacob pegou a mão de Edward e o conduziu para seu camarote. Duvidava que Edward tivesse camisinhas a bordo. Ele tinha algumas e lubrificante em sua mochila.**_

_**Uma vez em seu camarote, Jacob não perdeu tempo em tirar a camiseta de Edward. Deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros e o peito de Edward. Seu amigo sempre tinha sido um nadador, e tinha os ombros e os braços fortes para prová-lo. "Ainda nada?"**_

"_**Quando é possível."**_

"_**Está muito bem."**_

"_**Você também." Edward desabotoou as calças jeans de Jacob e baixou lentamente o zíper. "Eu quero ver tudo de ti."**_

_**Jacob não tinha nenhum problema com isso. Depois que Edward empurrou os jeans de Jacob e sua cueca sobre seus quadris, Jacob sentou na cama para eliminá-los mais fácil. Edward desamarrou os sapatos de Jacob e os tirou antes de dar um puxão no jeans, cueca e meias ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**Quando levantou a cabeça, seus olhos estavam no mesmo nível que o pênis de Jacob. Não pediria, não ainda, mas desejava sentir a boca de Edward em sua carne. Apoiou-se nas mãos e abriu mais as pernas, dizendo em silencio a Edward o que queria.**_

_**Edward olhou os olhos de Jacob e logo depois de volta a seu pênis. Inclinou-se para ele e acariciou com o nariz as bolas de Jacob. Jacob fechou os olhos, mas rapidamente voltou para abri-los. Não queria deixar de ver nada do que Edward poderia fazer.**_

_**Um toque aprazível de uma língua molhada fez Jacob aspirar o fôlego. Ele não se moveu. Mal respirava. Edward passou a língua por toda parte dos testículos apertados, então passou a língua pela longitude do eixo de Jacob até a ponta. Circulou a cabeça várias vezes, e lambeu a umidade que se derramava da fresta.**_

"_**Você tem um gosto bom." Edward passou a língua pelo caminho de volta às bolas de Jacob e as acariciou de novo com o nariz. "Cheira bem também."**_

_**Jacob não duraria nada absolutamente se Edward mantivesse o ritmo delicioso da tortura. Deslizando uma mão sob o queixo do Edward, Jacob levantou seu rosto. "Deixe eu te amar um pouco."**_

"_**Você não gosta do que te estou fazendo?"**_

"_**Eu gosto muito. Mas quero durar mais de trinta segundos."**_

_**Edward sorriu e levantou seus lábios por um beijo de Jacob. "O que quer que faça?"**_

"_**Tire a roupa."**_

_**Momentos mais tarde, Edward estava parado nu diante dele. Tomando a mão de Edward, Jacob o empurrou na cama e em seus braços. Pernas e braços enredados quando se beijaram.**_

_**Jacob deu um beijo mais profundo em Edward. "Vira sobre o estômago."**_

_**Edward fez o que Jacob ordenou. Pegou um travesseiro e envolveu seus braços ao redor dele. Ele queria qualquer coisa que Jacob planejasse lhe fazer, embora uma parte dele ainda continuasse estando duvidosa a respeito do que ia acontecer e como se sentiria.**_

_**Edward inspirou profundamente quando Jacob beijou a parte posterior de seu pescoço. Mais beijos caíram sobre suas omoplatas, entre elas, descendo pelas costas. Uma mordida suave em cada nádega o fez contorcer-se.**_

_**Jacob esfregou ambas as bochechas enquanto se movia entre as pernas de Edward. Edward agarrou o travesseiro um pouco mais forte quando Jacob separou suas nádegas. Passaram vários segundos antes que Edward sentisse o golpe da língua de Jacob no ânus. Edward gemeu e afundou a cara no travesseiro. Outro golpe da língua de Jacob e Edward arqueou os quadris para conseguir mais. Jacob abriu mais suas nádegas e conduziu sua língua no orifício de Edward. Bombeou dentro e fora, então circulou o estreito buraco com apenas a ponta da língua.**_

_**Bella tinha gozado muitas vezes com a estimulação anal. Edward nunca o fez, mas perguntou se esta poderia ser sua primeira vez.**_

"_**Deus, tem um belo traseiro". Jacob lambeu rápido, logo lento, logo empurrou sua língua dentro dele. "Poderia fazer isto o resto do dia."**_

_**Edward não tinha nenhum problema com isso. Moveu-se na cama, esfregando seu pênis duro contra a colcha, enquanto que Jacob o fodia com a língua. Neste ritmo, não demoraria muito em gozar.**_

_**O orgasmo começou a construir-se em suas bolas. Esfumou-se quando Jacob se separou dele. Edward se deteve antes de incitar Jacob a não deixá-lo. Ele suspirou profundamente e olhou por cima do ombro. Jacob estava procurando algo em sua mochila. Viu Jacob tirar uma caixa de camisinhas e uma garrafa de lubrificante.**_

_**Com os artigos na mão, Jacob voltou para final da cama. "De costas," disse em voz baixa e rouca.**_

_**Edward virou de costas, amontoando o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça para poder ver.**_

_**Jacob se ajoelhou na cama entre as pernas abertas de Edward. Espremeu uma quantidade abundante de lubrificante transparente em dois dedos.**_

"_**Vou parar no momento que quiser." Ele espalhou o lubrificante fresco sobre o ânus de Edward. "Me diga se fizer algo que você não gosta."**_

_**Jacob massageou brandamente o buraco enrugado com seus dedos cheios de lubrificante. Edward pôs os pés na cama e deixou que seus joelhos se separassem, abrindo-se por completo ao toque de seu amigo. O calor se acendeu nos olhos de Jacob. Empurrou a ponta de um dedo no ânus de Edward, e logo se retirou. Repetiu o movimento outra vez, e outra vez. Na quarta vez, empurrou seu dedo até o fundo de Edward e pressionou.**_

"_**Jesus!" Edward quase se sentou de repente, o prazer era tão intenso. Jacob se apoderou do pênis de Edward, apertando a base enquanto continuava movendo seu dedo sobre a glândula sensível. Uma vez mais, o orgasmo começou a construir-se. Se Jacob não o deixasse logo, Edward não seria capaz de conter seu clímax. "Vou gozar."**_

"_**Bem." Moveu a mão para cima e para debaixo da carne dura. "Eu quero que o faça."**_

"_**Quero dizer agora". Tentou afastar a mão de Jacob longe de seu eixo. Mas Jacob apertou seu agarre e impulsionou um segundo dedo dentro de Edward. Isto deveria ter feito mais fácil reter o clímax. Edward sacudiu os quadris um momento antes que seu sêmen salpicasse seu ventre e o peito.**_

_**Edward sentiu como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Não estava seguro de se alguma vez seria capaz de respirar normalmente outra vez. Olhou os olhos de Jacob, enquanto que seu ritmo cardíaco se fazia mais lento.**_

"_**Está bem?" Perguntou Jacob.**_

"_**Não. Estou apagado". Baixou o olhar para o pênis duro de Jacob. Tinha gozado, mas Jacob, obviamente, não. "E agora o que?"**_

"_**Agora eu fodo você". Jacob pegou uma camisinha da caixa e abriu o pacote "Está bem com isso?"**_

_**Um desejo novo se agrupou nas costas de Edward. "Sim, estou bem com isso."**_

_**Jacob estendeu lubrificante em seu pênis. "Vou parar se quiser. Lembre-se disso."**_

_**Olhando aos olhos de Jacob de novo, elevou os quadris. "Não quero que pare."**_

_**Edward fechou os olhos quando sentiu a cabeça do eixo de Jacob contra seu ânus. Abriu-os quando a cabeça se deslizou em seu interior. Jacob lentamente se empurrava para frente, entrando uma polegada de cada vez. Edward agarrou a colcha, retorcendo-a em seus punhos.**_

"_**Não vou te machucar", disse Jacob em voz baixa.**_

_**Não, não machucava absolutamente. Edward adorou a sensação de ter o pênis firme em seu interior. Seu pênis começou a endurecer de novo quando Jacob começou a empurrar. Jacob se inclinou para frente, apoiando as mãos sobre a cama.**_

"_**Cristo, isto é bom". Ele puxou fora quase todo o pênis, logo entrou em Edward outra vez. "Desejei você durante tanto tempo."**_

_**Edward envolveu suas mãos ao redor da parte superior dos braços de Jacob. "Deveria ter me dito isso."**_

"_**Eu gostaria de ter feito."**_

_**Deixou cair um beijo nos lábios de Edward. Edward agarrou os braços de Jacob e puxou-o mais perto para que pudessem se beijar. O eixo de Jacob se acelerou. Deteve-se, moveu seus quadris em círculos, e começou a empurrar de novo.**_

"_**Tenho que chegar mais profundo dentro de ti." Jacob deslizou seus braços por baixo das coxas de Edward e as abriu mais. "Oh, sim. Meu deus, eu adoro foder você."**_

_**O segundo orgasmo de Edward lhe pegou com tanta rapidez, que não teve tempo de gemer ante o prazer que deslizou por sua coluna vertebral. Seu pênis saltou bruscamente quando seu sêmen quente salpicou sua pele e a de Jacob. Jacob se separou ligeiramente de Edward e olhou seus estômagos. Seus lábios curvaram em um sorriso malicioso.**_

"_**Parece que você ama isto também."**_

"_**Amo". Edward acariciou baixando o rosto de Jacob mais perto e o beijou outra vez. "Me fode."**_

_**Jacob afundou seu pênis no ânus de Edward. Ele bombeou duro e rápido, cada movimento mais profundo que o anterior. Edward agarrou as nádegas de Jacob e se uniu a cada investida.**_

_**"Sim". O grunhido profundo veio da garganta de Jacob. "Sim. Caralho!"**_

_**Edward sentiu as contrações do pênis de Jacob, quando gozou. Envolveu seus braços com força ao redor de seu amigo e o sustentou enquanto gozava.**_

_**O coração de Jacob se deteve golpeando contra o peito de Edward. Sua respiração se tranqüilizou. Finalmente, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Edward.**_

"_**Fui muito brusco?"**_

"_**Não"**_

_**Jacob o olhou seus olhos um momento antes de beijá-lo. "Vou me limpar. Trarei uma toalha para você."**_

"_**Está bem."**_

_**Uma vez que Jacob saiu da cabine, Edward cobriu os olhos com um braço. Esta manhã, depois que Jacob o tinha chupado, Edward se confundiu e não estava seguro de como se sentia. Esse não era o caso esta vez. Havia desfrutado de cada momento de sexo com Jacob.**_

_**Talvez devesse sentir-se culpado, mas não o fez. Jacob tinha sido seu melhor amigo durante quatorze anos. Quase parecia destinado... Que se convertessem em amantes.**_

_**Amantes. Edward nunca pensou que associaria essa palavra com um homem. Ele descobriu os olhos e passou o braço por trás de sua cabeça. Perguntou-se o que pensaria Bella disto. Edward havia assumido um compromisso com ela quando foi viver com ele, uma promessa de lhe ser fiel. Não tinha dúvida de que ela não havia estado com ninguém desde que se envolveu. Ele tampouco.**_

_**Até agora.**_

_**Jacob voltou a entrar na cabine. Arrastou-se até a cama junto a Edward. Com um pano molhado na mão, limpou o estômago e o peito do Edward.**_

"_**Sei que fiz esta pergunta muitas vezes, mas vou a fazer de novo. Está bem?"**_

_**"Estou bem."**_

_**Jacob deixou a toalha cair no chão e ficou ao seu lado. "Nenhum arrependimento?"**_

"_**Um. Traí Bella."**_

_**Jacob se levantou sobre um cotovelo. "Não te arrepende de ter sexo comigo?"**_

_**Edward negou com a cabeça. "Eu queria. Eu te queria."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jacob se levantou sobre um cotovelo. "Não te arrepende de ter sexo comigo?"**_

_**Edward negou com a cabeça. "Eu queria. Eu te queria."**_

"_**Eu queria você também". Jacob pôs sua mão sobre o peito de Edward, "Vai dizer para Bella?"**_

_**Uma pergunta excelente, mas Edward não sabia o que responder. "Não sei."**_

_**Jacob lentamente acariciou o peito e o estômago de Edward. Baixou a mão e tocou suavemente o pênis de Edward, e logo moveu a mão de volta ao corpo de Edward. "O que significa isto para nós?"**_

"_**Está fazendo perguntas que não posso responder Jacob."**_

"_**Pode-me dizer como se sente?"**_

_**Edward acreditava firmemente na honestidade. Não quis dar menos a Jacob.**_

"_**Nunca imaginei que teria sexo com um homem, eu nunca tinha desejado fazer sexo com um homem. Pareceu… Certo, contigo."**_

_**"Pareceu certo para mim também". Jacob deslizou a mão pelo braço de Edward. "Não quero que seja algo tipo uma-vez-apenas."**_

_**Tampouco Edward queria. "Vamos estar no barco até domingo".**_

"_**O que vai acontecer quando voltarmos para sua casa?"**_

_**Edward se separou de Jacob e se sentou. Não podia ter intimidade com Jacob, uma vez que abandonasse o barco. Nunca seria capaz de explicar para Bella. Ela era tudo para ele. Não podia arriscar-se a perdê-la.**_

_**Jacob se sentou a seu lado. "Sinto muito. Não queria te pôr em um apuro como este. Sei que ainda está tratando de digerir tudo isto."**_

"_**Eu adoro Bella. Não quero feri-la."**_

"_**Já sei." Ele deixou cair o braço sobre os ombros de Edward. "Tenho uma idéia. Vamos nos vestir e limpar os peixes que apanhamos esta manhã. Mencionou fazer algo de pesca em movimento. Que tal?"**_

_**Edward apreciava o entendimento de Jacob. Jacob o tinha entendido sempre, sempre tinha estado ali quando Edward tinha necessidade de falar, ou simplesmente necessitava companhia silenciosa. "Pesca em movimento soa bem. Eu vou procurar os cookies de chocolate de Bella".**_

_**Jacob sorriu" Perfeito".**_

_**Bella ouviu o quarto toque antes de Edward atender seu celular. "Ei."**_

_**Ela sorriu no som de sua voz. "Ei, você. Porque levou tanto tempo para atender? Está pescando?"**_

"_**Estávamos sim."**_

_**Puxando uma almofada sobre o colo, Bella enroscou-se no canto do sofá. "Você não me telefonou desde a quinta-feira."**_

"_**Eu sinto muito, bebê. Nós temos estado falando bobagens e pescando, do jeito que você disse que faríamos."**_

"_**Eu não estou brava, só um pouco surpresa por não ter tido notícias suas em três dias."**_

_**Ela de propósito abaixou a voz para um sussurro rouco. "Você vai ter que resolver isso para mim hoje à noite."**_

_**Um silêncio longo a saudou. Bella se perguntava se Edward tinha perdido o sinal do celular quando ele falou novamente. "Soa como um plano."**_

_**Existia algo na voz de Edward que não soou direito. Normalmente, ele a teria provocado imediatamente, derramando todos os tipos de insinuações sexuais, como tinha feito quinta-feira à noite. "Algo está errado?"**_

"_**Não, tudo ótimo."**_

"_**Tem certeza? Sua voz soa… Estranha." De repente ocorreu a ela que talvez Edward não estivesse só. "Jacob está com você?"**_

"_**Sim."**_

_**Isso explicava por que Edward não estava provocando-a. Ela esperava que fosse isso. Sua barriga ainda tremia com a sensação de que algo não estava certo com Edward. "Quando você volta para casa?"**_

"_**Muito em breve. Talvez a gente pesque um pouco mais antes de voltar. Nós estaremos em casa no meio da tarde no mais tardar."**_

"_**Certo. Eu estou realmente ávida para ver você. Estou com saudades."**_

"_**Eu também estou com saudades."**_

_**A campainha tocou em seu fogão, sinalizando que seu bolo estava pronto. "Eu tenho que ir. Eu verei você esta tarde. Amo você."**_

"_**Adeus."**_

_**Bella se apressou até a cozinha para tirar seu bolo do forno. Ela preparou o favorito de Edward para o recebê-lo de volta. Ela também tinha comprado um top especial e a calcinha combinando para vestir hoje à noite. Ela não estaria vestida por muito tempo, mas esta era a idéia principal. Ela amava assistir o calor nos olhos de Edward quando ela saia do banheiro usando uma lingerie sensual. Ele sempre a elogiaria, diria a ela o quão magnífica ela parecia, então tirava o que quer que ela estivesse vestindo, assim ele podia tocar sua pele nua. Ela tinha tido seu "tempo selvagem" na faculdade e dormiu com vários colegas. Outros amantes tinham pulado dentro e fora de sua vida durante seus vinte anos. Agora, aos trinta, ela sabia o que queria e o que procurava. Edward preenchia todos os seus desejos, todas as suas fantasias do homem perfeito. Amável, engraçado, sensual, bonito. Ele era um amante tão incrível, o melhor ela já tinha tido.**_

_**Depois de três dias no barco, ele devia estar realmente com tesão. Bella dificilmente podia esperar até hoje à noite.**_

_**Não foi até que ela começou a espalhar o glacê no bolo que ela percebeu que ele não tinha dito a ela que ele a amava, ao telefone.**_

_**Jacob podia dizer pela expressão séria no rosto de Edward que seu recreio estava terminado. Eles estavam na posição "sessenta e nove", chupando o pênis um do outro, quando o celular de Edward tocou. Ele imediatamente soube que era Bella por causa do toque diferenciado, então respondeu o telefonema. Quanto mais tempo ele falava com Bella, mais Jacob podia sentir Edward escapando dele.**_

"_**Tudo certo?" Jacob perguntou.**_

_**Edward movimentou a cabeça. Entretanto o telefonema tinha terminado, ele ainda segurava o telefone na mão, como se ele fosse uma conexão com ela. "Ela perguntou quando nós vamos voltar."**_

"_**Eu ouvi você dizer que no meio da tarde."**_

"_**Foi isso que eu imaginei."**_

_**Edward olhou fixamente para o telefone outro momento antes de colocá-lo na mesa de cabeceira. Ele se levantou da cama e caminhou até a cômoda. Quando ele pegou sua cueca, Jacob soube que seu tempo junto estava terminado.**_

_**Seu coração desintegrou em mil pedaços.**_

_**Ele assistiu Edward se vestir, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Só depois que Edward amarrou seus sapatos ele olhar para Jacob.**_

"_**Eu começarei o café. Você está faminto?"**_

_**Jacob agitou a cabeça. Ele possivelmente não podia comer quando seu estômago era um grande nó. Edward virou e deixou o camarote, fechando a porta atrás dele.**_

_**Jacob levantou lentamente. Juntou suas roupas do chão. Ele sabia que eles teriam que retornar ao mundo real… Um mundo que incluía uma mulher que Edward amava. Jacob não estava pronto para retornar para aquele mundo. Ele queria mais tempo com Edward, mais tempo para convencer seu amante o quão bom eles eram juntos.**_

_**Uma vez que eles deixassem o barco, Jacob não sabia o que aconteceria entre eles. Edward não disse se diria a Bella ou não. Conhecendo Edward como sendo um homem honrado, Jacob duvidava que Edward pudesse manter a relação deles em segredo. Jacob não sabia se eles tinham um relacionamento. Talvez eles tivessem tido dois dias de sexo e isto era tudo que eles teriam.**_

_**Ele vestiu suas roupas e deixou o quarto. O café estava feito, mas Edward não estava na copa. Jacob se serviu uma xícara e então subiu para a coberta. Edward estava lá, colocando no lugar o equipamento de pesca. Jacob caladamente deu um gole em seu café e assistiu Edward por alguns momentos antes de falar.**_

"_**Nós estamos partindo?"**_

_**Edward relançou os olhos para ele, mas depressa retornou a cuidar das varas. "Pode ser também. O congelador está cheio, então nós não precisamos pegar mais peixe."**_

_**Jacob perguntou-se se Edward estaria correndo para partir se Bella não tivesse ligado. Ele podia ver CULPA em letras enormes escrita por toda parte do rosto de seu amigo.**_

"_**Nós precisamos conversar, Edward."**_

"_**Nós podemos conversar em casa."**_

"_**Não, nós não podemos. Nós temos que esclarecer isto antes de você ver Bella."**_

_**Edward pegou sua xícara do banco. Ele passou por Jacob e desceu para a copa. Jacob suspirou fortemente, então seguiu Edward. Ele estava no balcão, enchendo novamente sua xícara. "Evitar-me não vai ajudar."**_

_**Edward bateu a xícara no balcão. A bebida quente espirrou por cima da borda pelo balcão. "Que merda você quer que eu diga? Que eu amei estar com você? Eu fiz. Eu amei cada segundo disso." Ele apontou em direção a seu camarote. "Eu gostaria de levar você de volta para a cama agora mesmo e terminar o que nós começamos antes de Bella ligar."**_

"_**Mas você não vai fazer isso."**_

_**Edward agitou sua cabeça. "Eu tenho que dizer a Bella o que aconteceu e eu não sei como."**_

_**O olhar atormentado nos olhos de Edward rasgou o coração de Jacob. Ele nunca quis machucar seu amigo de nenhuma forma. "Eu estou disposto a manter isto um segredo se é isso que você quer."**_

"_**Não. Eu não posso fazer isto. Eu não posso mentir para ela."**_

_**Os escrúpulos de Edward eram mais uma razão pela qual Jacob o amava. "O que você quer que eu faça?"**_

"_**Eu não sei. Eu..." Edward correu uma mão pelos cabelos. "Eu tenho que descobrir como dizer a ela."**_

_**Jacob deixou sua xícara no balcão perto do café derramado. "Eu acho que isso significa que nós não vamos ficar juntos novamente."**_

"_**Não," Edward suavemente disse. "Nós não ficaremos juntos novamente."**_

_**Embora ele suspeitasse isto, ouvir as palavras foi como ter uma faca cavada nos intestino de Jacob. "Eu nunca faria qualquer coisa para estar entre você e Bella. Eu sei que você a ama." Ele tocou a bochecha de Edward. "Mas eu amo você. Eu amo você desde que nós éramos adolescentes. Nada me faria mais feliz que passar o resto da minha vida com você." Ele soltou sua mão e deu um passo para trás. "Eu não quero perder sua amizade."**_

"_**Você não irá."**_

"_**Eu espero que não. Eu acho que não suportaria isso."**_

_**Ele olhou fixamente os olhos de Edward outro momento antes de pegar sua xícara novamente. "Eu vou arrumar meu quarto e arrumar minha mochila. Grite se você precisar de alguma ajuda."**_

_**Bella ouviu a porta de garagem ser aberta. Ela depressa endireitou sua camiseta e alisou seu cabelo atrás de suas orelhas, querendo parecer da melhor forma quando Edward entrasse em casa.**_

_**Ele caminhou pela porta da cozinha. O coração de Bella sempre saltou uma batida quando ela o via. Seu cabelo estava desalinhado e restolho escuro cobria suas bochechas e mandíbulas. Edward nunca se barbeava em uma viagem de pesca. Ela achou que a costeleta o fazia parecer muito mais sensual.**_

"_**Oi."**_

_**Ele sorriu para ela conforme colocou suas chaves no balcão da cozinha. "Oi, bebê."**_

_**Aquela boca magnífica precisava de pelo menos quinhentos beijos. Bella conformou-se em dar um agora e deixar o resto para mais tarde. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. "Bem-vindo em casa."**_

_**Ela sentiu o gosto de café e Edward… Uma combinação potente. Bella deslizou seus lábios para um lado, então para o outro. Seu beijo desejava a ele uma adequada boas-vindas a casa, mais incluía uma promessa de coisas mais deliciosas mais tarde. Ela estava desapontada que ele não a tinha abraçado tão firmemente quanto ele normalmente fazia, mas imaginou que era por causa de Jacob. Ela terminou seu beijo e esfregou as palmas das mãos sobre a barba crescida. "Você está mal cuidado." Ela olhou para Jacob. "Ele sempre está mal cuidado quando chega em casa de uma viagem de pesca."**_

_**Jacob riu. "Melhor fazer a barba antes de você ir para a cama hoje à noite, Edward. Você não quer queimar sua pele com o arranhão da barba."**_

"_**Bella gosta dos arranhões." Edward apertou um dos lados do traseiro de Bella. "Especialmente entre ela..."**_

_**Bella bateu a mão em sua boca antes dele poder completar a declaração malcriada. "Não importa."**_

_**Os olhos de Edward faiscaram com riso. Bella descobriu sua boca quando ele mordiscou a base de sua mão. "Você acha que Jacob não sabe o que eu ia dizer?"**_

"_**Provavelmente, mas ele não tem que ouvir isto."**_

"_**Eu acho que é hora de eu ir desarrumar as malas." Jacob levantou sua sacola de pano do chão.**_

"_**Onde eu fico?"**_

"_**Eu mostro para você," Edward disse. Ele deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Bella. "Volto já."**_

_**Bella olhou os sujeitos deixarem a cozinha. Um laço de apreensão apertou seu estômago, e ela não estava certa do por que Edward a beijou, mas ele não beijou do jeito que ele normalmente fazia. Ele nunca deixaria que outra pessoa na sala o impedissem de mostrar seu afeto. Embora ele tivesse apertado seu traseiro, ele normalmente a acariciava ali ou deslizava a mão por baixo de suas calças para arranhar. Ela fingiria estar indignada, mas secretamente amava isso. Ela sempre amava quando Edward a tocava. A última vez que ele tinha viajado para pescar tinha sido com seu irmão. Eles apenas tinham entrado de volta pela porta quando Edward a lançou sobre o ombro em um abraço de bombeiro e foi corredor abaixo para seu quarto. Ele gritou de volta para seu irmão que ele iria extasiar Bella, e Emet podia achar sua própria saída. Bella esperou que ele fizesse a mesma coisa com Jacob. Ficou imaginando por que ele não fez.**_

_**Empurrando de lado suas preocupações, ela preparou três copos de chá gelado. Edward voltou para a cozinha quando ela colocou o último copo na mesa. "Você mostrou a Jacob onde é o banheiro?"**_

"_**Ele achou isto quinta-feira. Eu disse a ele para ficar à vontade."**_

"_**Bom."**_

_**Edward olhou o centro da mesa. "Você fez seu bolo de Coca-Cola."**_

"_**Eu sei que é seu favorito."**_

"_**Sim, é. Obrigado." Edward a puxou em seus braços. "Você é muito boa para mim."**_

_**Bella suavemente suspirou. Este era o tipo de abraço que ela pensou que ele daria nela assim que ele chegou em casa. Talvez ele só estivesse esperando até que eles estivessem sós.**_

"_**Eu senti saudades de você," ele sussurrou em sua orelha.**_

"_**Eu também senti saudades de você."**_

_**Ele esfregou a bochecha contra seu pescoço e firmemente a agarrou. "Eu amo você. Eu amo você tanto."**_

_**O tom desesperado de sua voz a preocupou. Bella quis examinar seus olhos, mas ele a segurava muito firmemente para ela ficar solta. "Edward, o que é isto? Algo está errado?"**_

_**Ele a abraçou muito mais apertado antes de soltá-la. "O que podia estar errado?"**_

"_**Você diz para mim."**_

_**Ele pareceu olhar tudo em volta exceto em seus olhos. Isso não era o jeito de Edward. Ele sempre tinha sua atenção plena quando eles conversaram. Embalando seu rosto nas mãos, ela o girou de modo que ele teve que olhar para ela. "Nós somos parceiros, lembra? Você pode dizer qualquer coisa para mim."**_

_**Ele abriu a boca como se fosse falar. Seu olhar correu para a direita e ele fechou a boca. Jacob entrou na cozinha, interrompendo qualquer coisa que Edward poderia ter dito. Ele se afastou de Bella e olhou para seu amigo. "Tudo certo em seu quarto?"**_

"_**O quarto é ótimo." Jacob sorriu para Bella. "Suas pinturas são incríveis. Eu realmente gostei da do Monte Reinier."**_

"_**Obrigada." Ela apreciou os elogios de Jacob, mas desejava que ele tivesse demorado mais alguns minutos, até que Edward dissesse a ela o que o estava aborrecendo.**_

"_**Sente-se, Jacob," Edward disse. "Você tem que experimentar o bolo de Bella."**_

"_**Se for tão bom quanto seus biscoitos, eu já estou vendido."**_

_**Edward beijou a bochecha de Bella. "Converse com Jacob. Vou pegar os pratos e garfos."**_

_**Ele obviamente não tinha nenhuma intenção de dizer a ela qualquer outra coisa agora. Aquele laço de apreensão apertou seu estômago novamente. Algo estava terrivelmente errado e ela não tinha nenhuma idéia o que podia ser.**_

_**Era isso que a assustava**_

_**Bella subiu na cama, colocou vários travesseiros atrás das costas e deitou contra o monte. Ela tinha deixado Edward e Jacob na sala de estar, assistindo um filme tolo de rapazes, que continha muitas perseguições de carro e explosões. Ela tomou um banho demorado usando o sabonete perfumado que Edward amava e vestiu seu novo lingerie. Agora ela estava pronta para seu amante.**_

_**Se ele estivesse pronto para ela.**_

_**Ela não tinha sido capaz de ficar sozinha com Edward novamente. Ela gostou de Jacob. Ela realmente gostou. Ele era engraçado e encantador e muito bom de se olhar. Mas ela desejava que ele tivesse tirado um cochilo ou desse uma volta, assim ela podia ter conversado com Edward. Ele tinha rido e brincado com seu amigo, ainda assim Bella sabia que algo o aborrecia. Ela queria ajudá-lo. Ela não podia se ele não confiasse nela.**_

_**Ela ouviu passos e conversa sussurrada no corredor. Bella sentou-se mais ereta e olhou fixamente para a porta, esperando Edward entrar no quarto. A maçaneta girou. "Vejo você de manhã," Edward disse antes de abrir a porta. Ele parou no batente, sua mão ainda na maçaneta. Seus olhares se encontraram, presos. Lentamente, ele fechou a porta atrás dele. Caminhando para seu lado da cama, ele olhou para ela. Ela assistiu seu olhar correr sobre seu rosto antes de imergir para seus peitos. As cobertas estavam amassadas ao redor da sua cintura, deixando seu torso descoberto com exceção do fino top.**_

_**Edward correu um dedo pelo decote. "Isto é novo?"**_

_**Bella movimentou a cabeça.**_

"_**É muito bonito." Ele arrastou as coberturas para baixo de suas coxas. "Calcinha combinando também." Ele tocou em seu abdômen, correu a palma da mão pelo tecido sedoso. "Agradável."**_

_**Sua mão afundou entre suas coxas conforme ele se debruçou adiante para beijá-la. A boceta de Bella se abriu e ficou úmida em seu toque. Edward só tinha que tocá-la com um dedo e ela ficava molhada.**_

"_**Seria melhor eu tomar um banho e me barbear. Eu não quero arranhar estas coxas bonitas."**_

_**Seu dedo indicador apertado e esfregou seu clitóris. Bella ofegou. "Se apresse."**_

_**Este homem brincalhão, sensual parecia muito mais como seu Edward. Ela deitou de volta contra os travesseiros e escutou o chuveiro correndo. Talvez ela tivesse imaginado algo aborrecendo Edward. Ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida que ele e Jacob pescaram praticamente sem parar. Ele estava provavelmente cansado e precisava de algum tempo para voltar à rotina. Uma vez que eles fizessem amor, tudo seria perfeito novamente.**_

_**O chuveiro parou. Bella enfocou sua atenção na porta aberta em seu banheiro. Seus mamilos já estavam duros, seu canal vazando umidade sobre sua calcinha. Ela dificilmente podia esperar sentir seu pau firme deslizar em sua boceta. Edward saiu pela porta do banheiro, afastando seu cabelo molhado do rosto. Ele estava gloriosamente nu.**_

_**Bella olhou ele passear em direção à cama. Seu pau crescia a cada passo que ele dava. Quando ele alcançou a cama, estava completamente ereto e pronto para fazer amor com ela. Colocando um joelho na cama, Edward puxou acima seu queixo para beijá-la. Ela podia sentir o cheiro do xampu e sabonete que ele tinha usado um odor que a fazia pensar sobre ar livre. Ela deslizou as mãos do alto de seus braços para seus ombros. Sua pele parecia úmida e fresca.**_

"_**Eu quero fazer amor com você à noite toda," ele sussurrou.**_

_**Bella balançou a cabeça quando seus lábios escorregaram sobre seu pescoço. "Você tem que levantar cedo e abrir a loja."**_

"_**Dormir está superestimado." Mais beijos atacaram seu ombro, sua clavícula, seu tórax. Edward arrastou uma alça do top para baixo por seu braço e beijou o topo de seu peito.**_

"_**Deus, eu amo seu corpo." Ele deu nela um beijo profundo, apaixonado, antes de abrir a boca sobre a ponta de seu seio.**_

_**Bella curvou as costas quando ele lambeu seu mamilo. Edward escarranchou suas coxas e arrastou seu top abaixo até que ambos os seios estavam expostos. Ele os envolveu com as mãos e ergueu, trazendo-os mais perto de sua boca. Ele viajou de um lado para outro entre os firmes cumes, lambendo, chupando.**_

_**Fechando os olhos, Bella deixou a cabeça recostar nos travesseiros. A boca de Edward era mágica. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para levá-la depressa para perto da extremidade. Só um pouco mais e ela cairia naquela extremidade. Lá. Oh, sim, aí mesmo…**_

_**Levou vários segundos para Bella perceber que a boca de Edward não mais a tocava. Ela abriu os olhos para olhar diretamente os de Edward, angustiados.**_

"_**Eu sinto muito, Bella." Ela não podia ignorar a dor em sua voz. "Eu não posso fazer isto."**_

**_Edward se afastou de Bella para seu lado da cama. Deixou-se cair de costas e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Ouviu a respiração acelerada de Bella. Podia senti-la agarrando seus ombros enquanto lhe chupava os mamilos. Afastá-la quando, obviamente, estava excitada, que não era justo com ela. Mas não podia fazer amor com ela até que lhe contasse sobre Jacob e ele._**

_**Levantando-se na cama, encostou-se a cabeceira.**_

"_**Sinto muito. Sei que afastar-me de você dessa maneira lhe deixou..."**_

_**Ele não conseguia fazer com que sua língua dissesse as palavras certas. "Sinto muito."**_

"_**Edward, por favor, fala comigo."**_

"_**Não sei como dizer o que devo te dizer".**_

_**Silêncio, por vários segundos. Quando Bella voltou a falar, sua voz tremia.**_

"_**Você está terminando comigo?"**_

_**Edward girou bruscamente a cabeça na direção dela. Ela havia puxado o top para baixo para cobrir os seios. Os braços cruzados sobre seu estômago. Lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos.**_

"_**Deus, não. Eu te amo. Quero estar com você sempre". Ele limpou uma lágrima que rolava por sua bochecha. "Mas quando te disser o que aconteceu, é provável que você vá querer terminar comigo."**_

"_**Não matou a alguém, certo?"**_

_**Ele sorriu fracamente.**_

"_**Não, nada disso."**_

"_**Então, o que?"**_

_**Precisando tocá-la, Edward entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela.**_

"_**Sabe que Jacob e eu temos sido amigos há muito tempo."**_

"_**Desde a faculdade."**_

"_**Sim, bom". Olhou para as mãos cruzadas. Passou o polegar sobre os nódulos.**_

_**Sua mão era suave, lisa, os dedos longos e magros. Tinha lhe dado muito prazer com**_

_**estas mãos. "Nós nos tornamos mais próximos durante esta viagem de pesca".**_

"_**Mais próximos?"**_

_**Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Bella.**_

"_**Nós fizemos sexo"**_


	4. Final

_**Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Bella.**_

"_**Nós fizemos sexo"**_.

**_Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu. Sua reação não lhe surpreendeu._**

**_"Eu não planejei isso, Bella. Eu não... Quero dizer, estávamos brincando sobre o sexo, Jacob disse que era bi, e as coisas... Caminharam por aí"._**

**_"Você fez sexo com Jacob?"_**

**_"Sim"._**

**_"Uau". Ela olhava para longe e deixou escapar um profundo suspiro. "Nunca pensei que te ouviria dizer algo assim"._**

**_"Eu nunca pensei que você o ouviria tampouco". Ela não tinha movido sua mão da dele ou lhe empurrado para fora da cama. Edward esperava ser um bom sinal._**

**_"Você gostou?" Perguntou ela, com os olhos focalizados longe dele._**

**_Não queria magoá-la, mas tinha que ser completamente honesto._**

**_"Sim, gostei"._**

**_Soltando sua mão, ela puxou os joelhos no peito e o envolveu em seus braços._**

**_"O que fez?"_**

**_Edward queria que o olhasse. Sentir-se-ia melhor se pudesse ver seus olhos._**

**_"Quase tudo"._**

**_"Descreva-o"_**

**_Descrevê-lo. Ele não tinha certeza de que nível de detalhe ela queria obter._**

**_"Nós, uh, nós tivemos o sexo oral e anal"._**

**_"Você possuiu ou Jacob te possuiu?"_**

**_"As duas coisas"._**

**_Bella gemeu em voz alta e deixou cair à frente seus joelhos. Edward não sabia se a tocava ou a deixava sozinha. Não sabia como ela se sentia._**

**_"Sei que está zangada comigo, mas…"_**

**_Ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou com olhos cheios de raiva._**

**_"Estou furiosa contigo!"_**

**_Oh, merda. Ele havia destruído. Tinha destruído completamente seu relacionamento com Bella. De algum jeito, tinha que consertá-lo com ela._**

**_"Disse a Jacob que nunca mais poderíamos ter sexo"._**

**_"Não estou brava com você por ter feito sexo com Jacob. Estou zangada contigo porque não o pude ver!"_**

**_Depois de oito meses, com Bella, Edward não acreditava que pudesse surpreendê-lo. Mas acabava de fazê-lo._**

**_"O quê?"_**

**_"Sempre foi minha fantasia ver dois homens ter sexo"._**

**_"Foi?" Ela continuava surpreendendo-o. "Por que não me disse"._**

**_"Porque não achei que você fosse concordar. Você nunca manifestou qualquer interesse em ter relações sexuais com um homem". Ela baixou seus joelhos da cama e virou-se para Edward. "Porque o fez com Jacob?"_**

**_"Parecia... Correto. Sempre me senti próximo dele. Não disse que não quando ele se aproximou"_**

**_"O que fizeram primeiro?"_**

**_"Ele deu-me um boquete."_**

**_Bella gemeu e fechou os olhos. A ereção de Edward tinha desaparecido quando começou sua confissão. Seu pênis começou a endurecer novamente com o olhar de felicidade no rosto dela._**

**_"Realmente está nesta coisa de dois caras"._**

**_"Acredito que é quente". Abriu os olhos outra vez. A luxúria neles poderia ter queimado as sobrancelhas. "Deixaria-me vê-los?"_**

**_Edward faria qualquer coisa sexual por Bella, mas se perguntou se havia algo mais que ela desejava._**

**_"Só quer ver? Não quer participar?". Um formoso rubor coloriu suas bochechas. Edward sorriu._**

**_"Sua pequena devassa."_**

**_"Eu não sou!"_**

**_"Você é. E eu adoro isso."_**

**_Ela baixou os cílios, da maneira que Edward chamava olhar recatado. Era tão recatada como uma tigresa._**

**_"Jacob e eu falamos muito de você no barco. Duvido que ele tenha algum problema em unir-se a nós."_**

**_Bella lhe tocou o peito, desenhando círculos pequenos com a ponta do dedo._**

**_"Não te importaria se Jacob me foder?"_**

**_Edward embalou seu seio enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço_**

**_"Em suas palavras, acredito que seria quente". Provocando seu mamilo até que estivesse tão duro quanto o seu pau. "Está disposta a provar algo diferente?"_**

**_Bella assentiu._**

**_"Estou disposta a algo agora. Meus clitóris esta latejante."_**

**_Edward deslizou a mão entre suas coxas. Sua calcinha estava ensopada._**

**_"Porra, você está molhada. Acredito que tem que gozar antes que chame o Jacob."_**

**_"Eu vou esperar, mas vá depressa."_**

**_Edward bateu na porta do quarto de hóspedes. A voz abafada de Jacob respondeu_**

**_"Entre", ele girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta._**

**_Jacob estava sentado no meio da cama de casal com um livro aberto sobre os joelhos. Levantou a vista quando Edward entrou no quarto, mas seu olhar rapidamente abaixou para o semiereto pênis de Edward. Edward não tinha se preocupado com um roupão._**

**_"Ouça", disse-lhe em voz baixa. "Falei com a Bella sobre que nós tivemos sexo."_**

**_"Expulsou-te do quarto e tem que dormir comigo?"_**

**_"De forma alguma. Ela quer nos ver fazer sexo."_**

**_"Ela quer… O que?"_**

**_"Selvagem, né? Quer nos ver. Mas quer um trio em primeiro lugar."_**

**_"E está tudo bem para você?"_**

**_"Está muito bem para mim."_**

**_"Disse que não haveria mais sexo entre nós."_**

**_"Sei que o disse". Edward se aproximou da cama. "Não queria magoar Bella. Mas já que ela quer que estejamos juntos, todos nós, estou mais que disposto. E você?"_**

**_"Claro que sim". Jogou para trás a colcha e levantou-se. "Estou disposto desde que a abracei na tua cozinha."_**

**_Edward admirou a parcial ereção de Jacob quando seu amigo se aproximou dele._**

**_"Sim, parece que sim", o sorriso de Jacob se alargou e deliberadamente olhou o pênis de Edward outra vez._**

**_"Eu diria que nós dois."_**

**_Edward separou seus lábios quando Jacob lhe deu um beijo. Deslizou seus braços ao redor dos quadris de Jacob e agarrou as nádegas. A língua de Jacob dançou sobre ele, fez-lhe cócegas nos cantos de seus lábios. Edward passou de um lado a outro, esfregando-se contra o pênis de Jacob._**

**_Jacob se queixou._**

**_"Será melhor que pare com isso, ou vou arrastá-lo a minha cama."_**

**_"Por mais tentador que seja eu tenho uma mulher quente no meu quarto esperando por nós. Ocupamo-nos dela antes de você e eu fazer alguma coisa."_**

**_"Claro que sim. Nossa prioridade número um é satisfazer Bella. Alguma coisa especial que deveria saber?"_**

**_"Ela adora que lhe chupe os seios. É fácil que ela goze dessa maneira."_**

**_Os dentes de Jacob brilharam em um sorriso de lobo._**

**_"Não há problema."_**

**_Edward virou como se quisesse sair do quarto. Uma mão em seu braço o deteve. Voltou-se para Jacob._**

**_"Tenho que usar uma camisinha?"_**

**_Os dois tinham usado camisinhas no barco. Edward sabia que era o sensato de fazer, mas o tinha odiado. Gostava de sentir o pau nu de Jacob na bunda._**

**_"Estou limpo."_**

**_"Não tenho nenhuma dúvida disso. Eu estou limpo, mas não quero incomodar a Bella. Ou você."_**

**_"Não incomoda. Melhor esquecê-los."_**

**_"Funciona para mim."_**

**_Edward abriu o caminho pelo corredor até o dormitório principal. Tinha deixado à porta aberta, para que pudesse ver a cama quando entrasse no quarto._**

**_Bella apoiava-se na pilha de travesseiros, o lençolverde pálido cobria suas pernas. Seus olhos se encontraram. Ainda podia ver o calor, o desejo em seus olhos. Sua dama estava definitivamente em chamas. Edward planejou assegurar-se de que não seria capaz de caminhar quando ele e Jacob terminassem com ela._**

**_Seu olhar brilhou quando Jacob entrou no dormitório. Fez uma viagem pausada de seu corpo, todo o caminho até os pés antes de centrar-se em seu pau. Seus lábios se separaram e ela lambeu o lábio inferior. Essa ação sempre levou Edward à loucura. Ela fazia para provocá-lo antes que tomasse sua vara na boca._**

**_Jacob se aproximou de seu lado da cama enquanto Edward foi até seu próprio lado. Bella olhou para o rosto de Jacob quando ele se inclinou e colocou as mãos na pilha de travesseiros, cercando-a entre seus braços._**

**_"Edward disse que está interessada em um ménage."_**

**_Bella engoliu em seco e assentiu. Ele olhou Edward antes de voltar sua atenção para ela._**

**_"Edward e eu decidimos que temos que cuidar de você primeiro. O que acha?"_**

**_"Parece ótimo", sussurrou._**

**_Ele a beijou. Edward não estava seguro de como se sentiria ao ver outro homem beijar a mulher que ele amava. O seu pau definitivamente gostou. Tornou-se mais duro à medida que eles se beijavam._**

**_Edward envolveu uma mão ao redor de seu pênis acariciando lentamente, enquanto os observava. Podia ver como a língua de Jacob passava pelos lábios antes de mergulhar entre eles. Bella envolveu as mãos nos cabelos longos de Jacob e retornou beijo por beijo._**

**_Querendo ver mais, Edward se ajoelhou sobre a cama para vê-los melhor. Jacob continuou beijando Bella enquanto apertava ambos os seios em suas mãos._**

**_Bella gemeu. O mesmo fez Edward._**

**_Jacob ergueu-se da boca de Bella e olhou para Edward._**

**_"Quer me ajudar aqui?"_**

**_"Oh, sim. Mova um pouco, bebê."_**

**_Bella não estava segura se conseguiria mover-se. Eles mal tinham começado e já sentia seus músculos débeis. Um ménage tinha sido sempre sua fantasia. Sentia-se como se estivesse rodeada por testosterona. Não tinha idéia de que seria tão poderoso._**

**_Aproximando do centro da cama. Edward puxou a barra de seu top._**

**_"Vamos tirar isso de você."_**

**_Ela levantou os braços, para que Edward pudesse lhe tirar a peça de roupa íntima. Começou a baixar os braços de novo, mas Jacob sustentou seus cotovelos para que não abaixasse._**

**_"Uh uh. Deixa os braços sobre sua cabeça."_**

**_Segurando em concha ambas os seios novamente, balançou seus dedos indicadores sobre os mamilos. "São bonitos, Bella. O tamanho perfeito para brincar". Ele desenhou círculos ao redor das auréolas. "Quer brincar com um, Edward? Há o bastante para nós dois."_**

**_Jacob soltou o seio esquerdo de Bella. Baixando a cabeça, levou seu mamilo direito à boca. Edward o seguiu passando a língua sobre o mamilo esquerdo de Bella e a pele arrepiada que o rodeava._**

**_"Oh, meu Deus", sussurrou Bella. Ela adorava quando Edward chupava seus seios. Ter ambos chupados ao mesmo tempo..._**

**_A sensação era incrível._**

**_Os rapazes lambiam e chupavam, puxando com os dentes. Bella geralmente gozava quando Edward dava muita atenção a seus mamilos, mas o orgasmo não deveria ocorrer tão rapidamente._**

**_Ela podia senti-lo crescendo na parte baixa de seu abdômen. Arqueou as costas e levou as cabeças mais perto de seus seios. Eles devem ter compreendido sua solicitude em silêncio por que os dois chuparam mais forte._**

**_Sua vagina se contraiu e encharcou. Bella fechou os olhos e apertou os punhos na cabeça enquanto escalava uma onda de prazer. Edward a beijou nos lábios._**

**_"Sente-se bem?"_**

**_"Uau". Bella abriu os olhos lentamente. "Isso foi... Uau."_**

**_Jacob riu entre dentes antes que a beijasse._**

**_"E só começamos. Vamos fazer você gozar muitas vezes, até que perca a conta"._**

**_Isso soava maravilhoso, mas ela queria mais._**

**_"Mas e com vocês?"_**

**_"Você primeiro, neném". Edward tocava o cós de sua calcinha. "Levante os quadris."_**

**_Ela o fez. Edward tirou a calcinha e a jogou no chão. Deslizou a mão em sua coxa esquerda e puxou. Jacob fez o mesmo com sua coxa direita, até que suas pernas estivessem muito abertas. Ele utilizou o polegar e o indicador para separar seus lábios vaginais._**

**_"Boa e molhada, muito bonita."_**

**_"Ela tem um sabor melhor ainda do que parece". Jacob olhou aos olhos de Bella. "Posso comprovar?"_**

**_Bella assentiu com a cabeça._**

**_Edward se arrastou até ela de joelho, seu pau ficou no mesmo nível de sua boca._**

**_"Que tal se você chupar isto enquanto Jacob lambe sua boceta?"_**

**_Ela nunca renunciaria à oportunidade de chupar o pênis de seu amante. Lambeu ao redor da borda primeiro antes de tomar a cabeça na boca. Pela extremidade do olho viu que Jacob se movia entre suas pernas. Deitou-se de bruços e colocou as mãos sob suas nádegas._**

**_Sua língua raspou seus clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que ela lambeu a umidade que derramava da ranhura do pênis de Edward._**

**_"Mmm" gemeu Jacob. "Não estava brincando quando disse que ela tem um gosto bom". Lambeu-lhe o clitóris com a língua, então lhe fez cócegas ali com a ponta._**

**_O pau de Edward escorregou de sua boca Não pôde evitá-lo. Não podia concentrar-se em nada, apenas em como a boca de Jacob a fazia sentir._**

**_Edward inclinou o queixo para cima e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado._**

**_"Você gosta do que Jacob te está fazendo?"_**

**_"Siiiiiim"_**

**_"Bem. Isso é o que quero". Voltou a beijá-la, e depois baixou a boca sobre os seios. Chupou um mamilo, enquanto amassava o outro._**

**_Bella deixou a cabeça cair para trás nos travesseiros. Que delícia ter um homem que brincava com seus peitos enquanto o outro lambia sua vagina! Edward já conhecia seu corpo e o que gostava. Não podia queixar-se da técnica de Jacob tampouco. Deveria ser ilegal algo ser tão bom._**

**_Jacob se arrastou em cima de seu corpo, sua mão viajava pelas costas de Edward. Edward soltou seu mamilo e olhou seu amigo._**

**_"Quer provar Bella também?" Perguntou Jacob._**

**_Edward fechou a curta distância entre eles e beijou Jacob. O aroma de seu suco chegou ao seu nariz. Bella respirou forte. Seus rostos estavam perto do dela, tão perto que ela podia ver o movimento de suas línguas quando se beijavam._**

**_Nunca tinha visto nada tão erótico em sua vida. Apesar de que seguiram beijando-se, um deles empurrou dois dedos dentro de seu canal._**

**_Bella ficou sem fôlego quando os dedos apertaram seu ponto G. Não sabia qual homem a tocava, e não lhe importava desde que não parasse._**

**_A carícia suave em seu interior continuou. Seu segundo orgasmo ia crescendo pouco a pouco, suavemente. Estava quase a ponto de cair sobre a parte superior quando retiraram os dedos._**

**_Ela emitiu um som de frustração_**

**_"Não, não pare."_**

**_O sorriso arrogante nos lábios de Edward lhe disse que tinha sido ele quem a tinha acariciado._**

**_"Não estamos nem perto de parar."_**

**_"Não, não mesmo". Jacob retornou entre suas pernas. Com os braços para frente, ele se levantou e esfregou seu pênis contra sua boceta. Para cima, para baixo, em torno da borda a cabeça de seu pau beijou o clitóris dela em cada movimento._**

**_"Eu quero possuí-la, Bella"._**

**_Isso soou como a melhor idéia que tinha ouvido._**

**_"Sim. Por favor."_**

**_Seu pau deslizava para cima e para baixo em sua fenda_**

**_"Você gosta desta? Ou quer outra posição?"_**

**_Em lugar de lhe responder com palavras, Bella tomou seu eixo e moveu seus quadris de modo que ele se deslizou dentro dela._**

**_Jacob gemeu._**

**_"Porra, ela esta apertada. E tão molhada". Saiu dela e puxou-a para baixo até que ela estivesse completamente deitada, continuando, penetrou-a de novo. "É sempre assim molhada?"_**

**_"Sempre."_**

**_"Sorte a tua."_**

**_Ele agarrou a parte posterior das coxas e a levantou. A nova posição lhe permitiu deslizar-se ainda mais profundo._**

**_Bella contraiu seus músculos internos e sorriu para si mesma quando Jacob piscou os olhos._**

**_"Merda" murmurou. "Quer brincar, moça?"_**

**_"Quero gozar."_**

**_"Ok, você vai conseguir."_**

**_Ele usou movimentos curtos e rápidos para esfregar seu ponto G perfeitamente. Bella se agarrou a seus braços. Edward aproximou-se e apareceu entre as pernas. Sabendo que ele olhava enquanto que outro homem a fodia fez com que seu sangue corresse rapidamente através de seu corpo. Ela cravou as unhas nos braços de Jacob enquanto tremia do orgasmo._**

**_Jacob logo a seguiu, lançando um grito animal quando gozou._**

**_Jacob sentiu como se a cabeça de seu pau tivesse explodido. Dizer que seu orgasmo tinha sido forte seria um grande eufemismo. A boceta molhada de Bella, a pequena dor de suas unhas cravando em seu braço, saber que Edward estava assistindo... Tudo tinha trabalhado junto para fazer isto poderoso._**

**_Ele queria fazer isso tudo de novo, assim que se recuperasse. Jacob tinha gozado, mas existia ainda um homem muito excitado, ajoelhando na cama. Edward olhou fixamente para o montículo de Bella conforme deslizou a mão de cima para baixo por sua seta. Seu pau estava tão duro, a pele brilhava._**

**_Lentamente, Jacob retirou-se de corpo de Bella. Um fio fino de seu sêmen misturado com a lubrificação dela fluía em direção a seu ânus. Ele pensou em lamber isso, quando ele notou Edward olhando para isto também. Jacob se moveu para o lado e deitou ao lado de Bella, deixando espaço para Edward fazer o que ele quisesse. Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo assim podia assistir. Edward tomou seu lugar entre as coxas de Bella. Ele a beijou conforme deslizou dentro de sua boceta. Bella gemeu um som fundo de prazer absoluto. Edward beijou-a novamente antes de deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, seu rosto virado em direção a Jacob. Seus olhares presos conforme Edward fodia ela._**

**_Jacob olhou o traseiro de Edward bombeando para cima e para baixo, suas bochechas se apertando a cada golpe. Logo só assistir não era suficiente. Ele deslizou sua mão nos dois lados em uma carícia gentil. Seus dedos afundaram pelo meio fazendo cócegas no ânus de Edward. Esta vez o gemido veio de Edward._**

**_"Onde está seu lubrificante" Jacob perguntou._**

**_"Mesa de cabeceira, segunda gaveta."_**

**_Jacob achou a garrafa de gel claro e despejou uma quantia generosa sobre seus dedos. Ele esfregou o buraco enrugado em círculos pequenos. Edward moveu suas pernas mais abertas e levantou o traseiro mais alto no ar._**

**_"O que ele está fazendo?" Bella perguntou._**

**_"Esfregando meu ânus"._**

**_"Você gosta disto?"_**

**_"Sim."_**

**_A resposta gutural fez com que Jacob empurrasse dois dedos dentro do traseiro de Edward. Ele manteve sua mão quieta, deixando o próprio movimento de Edward deslizar seus dedos dentro e fora daquele traseiro apertado._**

**_"Jesus," Edward gemeu. "Maldição, bebê, eu estou perto."_**

**_"Eu também"._**

**_Ela agarrou as nádegas de Edward e cravou suas unhas no músculo firme. Jacob soube exatamente como se sentia aquilo, aquela mordida afiada de dor misturada com prazer. Seu pau respondeu, apesar de seu orgasmo recente._**

**_O ânus de Edward se contraía ao redor dos seus dedos. Jacob esperou até Edward se acalmar antes de se retirar. Ele suavemente continuou acariciando a área sensível enquanto deitou ao lado deles novamente._**

**_Ele beijou Bella primeiro, então Edward. "Você está bem?"_**

**_"Não." Edward riu fraco. "Meus ossos todos se transformaram em gelatina."_**

**_"Sua senhora quer nos assistir. Nós não podemos desapontá-la."_**

**_"Sim, você não pode me desapontar."_**

**_Edward se ergueu em seus cotovelos e olhou Bella. "Você sabe o quão duro eu acabei de gozar?"_**

**_Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu sei. E foi ótimo."_**

**_"Você sente meu pau amolecendo dentro de você? Está morto."_**

**_"Não está morto." Ela apertou suas nádegas. "Está só… Descansando."_**

**_Jacob riu. "Ela pegou você nessa, Edward." Seu pau cresceu mais duro conforme ele continuava a acariciar o ânus de Edward. "Você pode o deixar descansando no momento. Eu farei todo o trabalho."_**

**_Os olhos de Edward se alargaram, mostrando a Jacob que seu amante tinha aceitado sua idéia. "Bella não gozou comigo. Ela tem que gozar primeiro."_**

**_Edward beijou Bella antes de sair dela. Abaixando a boca para sua boceta, ele lambeu sua combinação de sucos._**

**_Se a seta de Jacob já não estivesse dura, teria conseguido isso rapidamente, assistindo Edward saboreando seu sêmen misturado com a nata de Bella. Bella aparentemente gostava disso também. Seus olhos se fecharam, seus lábios se abriram. Aqueles peitos bonitos tremiam a cada respiração curta._**

**_Jacob debruçou sobre ela e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. Suas costas curvaram. Ela agarrou a cabeça de Edward conforme seu corpo tremeu._**

**_Ficando de joelhos, Edward beijou Jacob. "Ela está ainda mais deliciosa agora."_**

**_Jacob concordou com isto. Ele dirigiu sua língua no fundo de boca de Edward, juntando todos os seus sabores. Enroscando uma mão no cabelo do outro do homem, ele segurou cabeça de Edward na posição exata que ele quis enquanto devorava sua boca. Bella se sentia fraca de seus orgasmos, mas a visão dos dois homens se beijando ainda a excitou. As fantasias eram divertidas. A coisa real era muito melhor. Edward ergueu a cabeça. "Onde você me quer?" ele perguntou para Jacob._**

**_"De costas."_**

**_Ela se afastou dos homens, não querendo ficar em seu caminho. Eles tinham cuidado dela de forma excelente. Agora ela queria assistir eles darem prazer um ao outro. Jacob ficou em pé ao lado da cama, Edward de costas diante dele. Após cobrir o ânus de Edward e sua própria seta com lubrificante, Jacob deslizou um braço embaixo da coxa de Edward e guiou a cabeça dentro de seu corpo. Lentamente, muito lentamente, ele puxou de volta e apertou adiante novamente._**

**_Fascinou Bella ver o prazer no rosto de seu amante. Ele amava sexo. Raramente eles ficavam sem fazer amor um dia. Isso sempre tinha sido bom para Bella, pois ela amava isso tanto quanto ele. Agora um homem estava pondo aquele olhar de êxtase no rosto de Edward. Talvez ela devesse estar ciumenta, mas não estava. Ela sabia que Edward e Jacob tinham uma amizade especial. Se Jacob podia preencher uma necessidade que Edward tinha e que ela não podia preencher, ela aceitava isso. Ela se perguntou quão diferentes suas vidas seriam se estes dois homens tivessem descoberto um ao outro anos atrás._**

**_Edward esticou uma mão para ela. Ela a pegou e se moveu mais perto para beijá-lo. Segurando seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, ela mordeu suavemente, do jeito que ela sabia que ele gostava. Ela tocou seu peito, deixou a mão deslizar abaixo para seu estômago até segurar seu endurecendo pau._**

**_"Você gosta de Jacob fodendo seu traseiro?"_**

**_"Deus, sim."_**

**_"Agora você sabe por que eu gosto tanto de sexo anal."_**

**_"Sim." Ele gemeu quando ela o agarrou mais apertado. "Cristo, isso parece bom."_**

**_"Eu sei de algo que seria muito melhor."_**

**_Ela tomou seu pênis na boca, quase até a base. Edward rosnou fundo em sua garganta. "Maldição, bebê."_**

**_Jacob puxou as pernas de Edward mais afastadas e empurrou-as mais perto de seu peito. Bella podia ver Jacob fodendo Edward enquanto ela o chupava. Ela quase se esqueceu de mover sua boca, ela estava tão fascinada pela haste de Jacob entrando e saindo da bunda de Edward. Deus, aquilo era quente._**

**_O pau de Edward estremeceu. Bella engoliu seu sêmen salgado tão depressa quanto encheu sua boca. Ela lambeu as últimas gotas de sua abertura conforme Jacob grunhia. Empurrando sua seta a distância toda dentro de Edward, ele lançou a cabeça para trás e gemeu ruidosamente. Logo, ela ficou apertada entre dois corpos suados. Edward aninhou-se à sua frente, Jacob por trás. Ambos os homens estavam ainda respirando fortemente. Uma mão envolveu seu seio, dedos acariciaram sua coxa. Ela estaria adormecida em trinta segundos, se alguém puxasse as cobertas._**

**_"Você quer que eu parta?" Jacob perguntou._**

**_Bella girou sua cabeça assim ela podia olhar para ele. Suas pálpebras estavam caídas, como se ele estivesse lutando para ficar acordado. Sorridente, ela tocou em sua bochecha. "Não. Mas você pode puxar as cobertas e desligar a luminária."_**

**_Ele tomou sua mão e beijou cada dedo antes de fazer o que ela pediu. Bella encostou a cabeça em seu travesseiro e fechou os olhos._**

**_Bella lutou para abrir os olhos. Um olhar no relógio mostrou que o alarme tocaria em menos de quinze minutos. Ela suavemente gemeu. Aquela maldita coisa tocava cedo demais. Ela odiava quando despertava antes dele tocar._**

**_Ela podia estar acordada, mas não tinha que sair da cama. Bella rolou e olhou para o lado de Edward na cama. Ele estava deitado de lado, olhos abertos e claros. Ele obviamente estava acordado desde antes dela. "Oi."_**

**_"Oi."_**

**_Ele não sorriu ou a beijou, que era altamente incomum. "Você acordou cedo."_**

**_"Sim."_**

**_Bella de repente percebeu que eles estavam sós na cama. "Onde está Jacob?"_**

**_"Ele partiu mais ou menos às três. Eu acho que ele voltou para o quarto de hóspedes."_**

**_"Oh." Ela puxou as cobertas por cima do ombro. "Você está bem?"_**

**_Ele tocou em sua bochecha, sua mandíbula, deslizou o polegar sobre seus lábios. "Eu sinto muito ter traído você," ele disse no sussurro baixo._**

**_O coração de Bella derreteu com a dor em seus olhos. "Está tudo bem."_**

**_"Não, não está. Nós fizemos uma promessa um ao outro e eu quebrei a promessa."_**

**_"Você não pretendia. Você nunca planejou fazer sexo com Jacob."_**

**_Edward suspirou. "Não, eu certamente nunca planejei isto."_**

**_"Mas você não lamenta isto."_**

**_Ele agitou sua cabeça. "Não, eu não lamento isto."_**

**_"Nem eu. Eu adorei o que nós três fizemos ontem à noite. Ver Jacob transar com você foi tão quente."_**

**_"Assistindo ele foder você foi quente também." Ele envolveu o braço ao redor de sua cintura. "Eu nunca mentirei para você novamente. Eu juro."_**

**_"Eu sei que você não vai."_**

**_Ela chegou mais perto para que pudesse beijá-lo. Um beijo levou a outro e outro. Bella se moveu ainda mais perto até que ela pode sentir seu pau duro contra seu estômago._**

**_"Mmm, você está acordado por toda parte. Gostoso."_**

**_Edward riu. "Você percebe que o alarme está prestes a tocar."_**

**_"Você percebe que eu posso bater o botão de soneca."_**

**_"Eu amo viver com uma mulher inteligente."_**

**_Ele a arrastou para cima dele e guiou sua seta dentro dela. A luxúria os comandou na noite passada com Jacob. O amor os comandava esta manhã. Bella se moveu sobre Edward, seus corpos se tornando escorregadios conforme a paixão crescia. As mãos dele acariciavam suas curvas e depressões. Bella beijou seus lábios, rosto, pescoço. O odor de sexo encheu o ar. Edward chutou as cobertas longe deles e rolou Bella de costas. Ela envolveu os braços e pernas ao redor dele e o acompanho punhalada por punhalada. O orgasmo precipitou-se em seu corpo segundos antes de Edward gemer e tremer em sua própria liberação._**

**_Jacob estava em pé no fim do corredor e assistiu Edward e Bella fazendo amor. Ele não quis se intrometer em sua privacidade, mas tinha deixado à porta do quarto aberta quando voltou para o quarto de hóspedes na noite passada. A luz suave do amanhecer deu a ele suficiente iluminação para vê-los na cama._**

**_Assim que ele viu que Edward tinha gozado, Jacob virou e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Os três precisavam conversar sobre que aconteceu na noite passada. Bella obviamente apreciou como fez Edward, mas isso não significava que eles iriam querer repetir. Não significava que Edward quisesse que Jacob fosse uma parte permanente de sua vida. A cafeína o ajudaria a pensar. Jacob encontrou o café especial de Edward e começou a preparar um bule._**

**_Jacob estava debruçado contra o balcão, apreciando seu primeiro gole da bebida quente, quando Bella e Edward entraram na cozinha. Os dois vestiram roupões e chinelos. Os de Bella tinham grandes cabeças cinza de coelho na parte de cima. Jacob depressa tomou outro gole de seu café assim ele não riria._**

**_Bella cheirou profundamente. "Oh meu deus, você fez café. Jacob, eu amo você."_**

**_"Ei, eu faço para você café toda manhã."_**

**_"Sim, mas você tem que fazer ou eu faria sua vida miserável."_**

**_"Verdade." Edward aceitou as duas canecas cheias de Jacob. "Obrigado."_**

**_Jacob esperou até Bella e Edward se sentarem à mesa com seu café antes de se juntar a eles. "Então, o que é o plano? Nós conversamos sobre isso agora ou mais tarde?"_**

**_Edward olhou para Bella antes de olhar para Jacob novamente. "Foi ótimo. Nós dois gostamos disso."_**

**_"O que isso quer dizer? Era apenas ontem à noite? Nós satisfizemos a fantasia de Bella sobre dois homens transando e não acontecerá novamente? Ou eu estarei em sua cama toda noite quando estiver aqui?" Ele mudou sua atenção para Bella. "Eu tenho estado com outros homens. Eu tenho estado com muito mais mulheres que homens, mas existiram homens na minha cama. Eu nunca amei nenhum deles. Eu amo Edward. Ele nunca soube disso até este fim de semana porque eu escolhi não dizer a ele. Eu o abordei. Ele podia ter dito não e eu nunca o teria tocado. Ele não disse não."_**

**_"Ele disse para mim," ela suavemente disse._**

**_"Eu imaginei que ele tivesse dito, mas eu quero ser honesto com você. Eu nunca faria qualquer coisa para ficar entre vocês dois. Se você quiser que eu junte minhas coisas e saia hoje, eu irei."_**

**_"Não," Edward disse depressa. "Eu não quero que você vá."_**

**_O olhar de Edward deslizou para Bella antes de ele baixar a caneca. Jacob estava contente que Edward quisesse que ele ficasse, mas ele não quis que seu amigo se sentisse culpado. Bella colocou a mão sobre a de Edward. "Eu não quero que ele vá também."_**

**_Virando a mão pra cima, ele entrelaçou seus dedos._**

**_"Você falou para mim tantas vezes sobre a ligação que você tem com Jacob. Ele ama você. Eu acho que você o ama também."_**

**_Edward olhou para Jacob, mas rapidamente olhou de volta para Bella. "Eu amo você."_**

**_Bella ternamente sorriu. "O coração pode amar uma porção de gente. Eu sei que você me ama. Isso não significa que você não tem sentimentos profundos por Jacob também."_**

**_Edward olhou de volta para Jacob, segurando seu olha esta vez. "Sim, eu tenho."_**

**_A alegria envolveu o coração de Jacob. Ele quis puxar Edward em seus braços e beijá-lo. Em vez disso, ele calmamente tomou um gole de seu café._**

**_"Por tudo que você me contou sobre Jacob, eu sentia como se o conhecesse antes que ele entrasse nesta casa. Ele é um grande sujeito." Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso conforme ela olhou para Jacob. "E muito sensual."_**

**_Jacob inclinou a cabeça. "Obrigado."_**

**_"Você não se importaria se ele ficasse por aqui?" Edward perguntou a Bella. "Talvez mais que seis dias?"_**

**_Jacob não sabia onde Edward queria chegar, então permaneceu quieto e esperou._**

**_"Eu não sei onde este… Trio vai nos levar, mas eu acho que nós deveríamos dar tempo ao tempo para ver o que vai acontecer. Que tal isto, Jacob? Você pode ficar além de sábado?"_**

**_Ele moveria Céus e Terra para ter certeza que ele podia ficar. "Claro. Eu posso partir para meu próximo compromisso daqui tão facilmente quanto da Praia de Laguna. Os computadores e telefones celulares são invenções maravilhosas. Eu posso ficar em contato com meu chefe de qualquer lugar."_**

**_Edward levou a mão de Bella para sua boca e beijou sua palma. "O que você acha bebê?"_**

**_Bella olhou de Edward para Jacob e de volta para Edward novamente. Levantando a caneca com ambas as mãos, ela sorriu "Eu acho que precisamos comprar uma cama maior"._**

**_fim_**

**_Curtinha!_**

**_Quero agradecer de coração a todas que acompanharam, a todas que estão comentando nesta e nas outras fics e em especial aquelas que tem incentivado pra que eu continue postando. Obrigaduuuuu_**

**_Tem uma leitora que comentou"" CONSIDERO JUSTA TODA FORMA DE AMOR""" E é isso. Sem mais._**

**_ Kisses _**

**_JJbebe; Obrigada pelas palavras flor. Adorei a frase"" as pessoas precisam entender que suas verdades não são absolutas""_**

**_Guest; Menina, toma bastante agua para não desidratar. Na próxima vc vai jorrar._**

**_Fabi65; kkkkk todo mundo querendo fazer parte desse trem(ou trio)._**

**_Barbara; Inveja de morte da Bella também. Queria muito ta no meio desses dois. E sim, toda forma de amor é justa._**

**_Je; Mais que perfeito flor. _**

**_V_****_ou respondendo devagar, ok?_**

**_Adorando todos os comentários. Lembrando que:""" NÃO SOU RESPONSÁVEL PELAS CALCINHAS DANIFICADAS.""" Sem reembolso._**

**_ ATÉ_**


End file.
